The Way You Make Me Feel
by pop.nips
Summary: A razão pela qual alguns adolescentes não gostam de morar na Suíça, é porque é um país muito calmo. A razão pela qual Lilian não queria morar na Suíça é porque ela sabia que em algum lugar do país estaria James. Festas, marotos, aventura e MUITA sedução.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Too Close For Comfort

"_A razão pela qual alguns adolescentes não gostam de morar na Suíça, é porque é um país muito calmo. A razão pela qual Lilian não queria morar na Suíça é porque ela sabia que em algum lugar do país estaria James."_

- Vamos filha, você vai adorar! – A mãe da jovem de 17 anos falava pela última vez enquanto eles sentavam-se nas poltronas do avião – E além do mais, terá um lindo ringue de patinação na frente da nossa casa! Você poderá voltar a patinar no gelo.

- Mãe, você sabe muito bem que foi exatamente em Genebra, cidade para aonde estamos indo morar, que eu parei de patinar – Ela escondia o rosto por baixo dos gentis cabelos ruivos – Por que eu não poderia ficar em Londres? Eu sou velha o bastante para acabar meu estudos lá! Me parece tão injusto que eu tenha que trocar do colégio e país justamente dois anos antes de me formar.

-Lils, seu pai foi transferido permanentemente para a sede da sua empresa na Suíça, nós não poderíamos deixar você sozinha em Londres enquanto tantas coisas novas acontece! – A mãe da menina tentava novamente – E além do mais, Genebra é uma cidade grande, vai ser praticamente impossível você encontrar aquilo, ou alguem, que você não quer encontrar.

- Mãe, Genebra é muito, MUITO menor do que Londres! – Ela sentia o solo ficar à seus pés enquanto o avião decolava – E é por isso mesmo que eu tenho medo... – ela sussurrou tão baixo que ninguém poderia ouví-la.

O pai de Lilian Evans trabalhava para uma importante empresa de advocacia. A sede dessa empresa se localiza em Genebra, na Suíça, mas ele sempre trabalhou no escritório de Londres. Alguns anos atrás, quando Lilian completou 13 anos, ele foi transferido para trabalhar alguns meses em Genebra, no entanto agora, quatro anos depois, ele foi transferido permanente, o que fez com que a família toda se mudasse junto.

Lilian, a jovem de 17 anos, parecia a mais revoltada com a idéia. Ela se formaria em apenas dois anos, e não gostaria de trocar sua amada Londres pela calma cidade de Genebra. Mas não era exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual ela estava tão brava em se mudar, era algo muito maior, muito mais profundo. A jovem costumava ser uma das pessoas mais simpáticas e conhecidas da sua escola, sem falar que ela era a garota mais inteligente. Notas exemplares e um comportamento excelente, o corpo mais lindo e o sorriso cativante, ela era definitivamente o sonho de todos os garotos.

- Pai! – a jovem saiu correndo em direção ao jovem senhor que a esperava de braços abertos no aeroporto – Que saudades de você! Olha como você está feliz!

- Pena não dizer o mesmo de você – ele disse passando a mão sobre a testa da filha.

- Ah... – ela torceu o nariz – isso não é nada! Bem, vamos?

Os três entraram no carro da família em direção a sua nova casa. Lilian poderia estar furiosa de estar lá, mas jamais seria capaz de estragar a felicidade de seu pai. Ela olhava pela janela e via todos aqueles prédios e árvores que ela já conhecia, e esse pensamento trouxe um frio em sua barriga. Ela não esperava estar de volta, ela esperava nunca mais voltar.

- Lar doce lar! – disse a mãe de Lilian ao entrar na sua linda casa.

- Lar... – Lilian disse parada na entrada – certo, lar.

A casa era a mesma de 4 anos atrás, mas mais moderna. Ela era simplesmente linda e aconchegante! Uma casa localizada na zona mais calma da cidade, era também uma das zonas mais ricas. Lilian entrou e sentiu o doce aroma da lareira ligada, ela subiu até seu grande quarto, seu pai tinha mudado toda a decoração. Ela podia ver a cama grande, a TV maior ainda e seu lindo computador novo. Ela ria consigo mesma, não era preciso tudo isso para convece-la a voltar. Ela andava por seus delicados móveis novos e foi até a janela.

Seu coração deu uma pequena cambalhota ao olhar o lindo ringue de patinação a uma certa distancia. Ela podia ver crianças animadas correndo na rua com seus cachorros e um grupo de jovens da sua idade rindo e conversando algo. Ela respirou fundo, sabia que teria que se acostumar com tudo aquilo.

Lilly se virou e deparou-se com algo que não esperava! Seus antigos patins de gelo pendurados atrás da porta. Ela riu consigo mesma. "Eles realmente não vao desistir dessa idéia". Foi então que ela ouviu a voz de seu pai a chamando.

- Filha! Aqui está o que acredito ser a coisa mais importante par você! – O pai da garota estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa da sala.

- O que é isso? – Lilian se perguntou sorrindo enquanto pegava a carta nas mãos de seu pai.

"_Cara srta. Evans,_

_Será um grande prazer receber uma estudante tão aplicada como você na nossa escola de Segundo Grau: Collège Hogwarts._

_Quando recebemos tantas formidáveis cartas de recomendação dos seus professores, não tínhamos como dizer não à você._

_Seu primeiro dia de aula será em dois dias, assim como de todos os alunos, esperamos que você sinta-se em casa na nossa turma 3B._

_O mapa da escola, juntamente com os nomes dos seus professores encontra-se em anexo._

_Esperamos que você esteja bem.,_

_Um maravilhoso ano escolar para você,_

_Direção Collège Hogwarts"_

Lilian ficou encarando o papel nas suas mãos enquanto tremia. Ela não esperava já ESTAR matriculada em um colégio, a garota tinha planejado fazer isso por si mesma.

- Err, eu já estou... matriculada? – ela forçou um sorriso.

- Claro! Sabe, esse colégio é o melhor colégio de Genebra, só conseguimos uma vaga para você por causa das suas notas exemplares! – disse o pai da garota orgulhoso – E é claro que todas aquelas ótimas cartas de recomendação ajudaram bastante!

- Será que eu posso visitar a escola... Agora? – ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro que sim! Pegue a sua bicicleta na garagem e vá até lá. Não é muito longe.

Lilian pegou seu casaco preto de inverno, a carta e foi até a garagem. Ela começou a pedalar por aquelas ruas rasoavelmente conhecidas. Há cada nova esquina, uma antiga lembrança. Ela não gostou da idéia de já estar matriculada porque ela planejava descobrir sozinha se uma "certa pessoa" estudava na sua futura escola, mas agora nada mais poderia ser feito.

A jovem parou na calçada de sua nova escola. Ela não pôde deixar de ficar surpresa, era simplesmente a escola mais linda que ela já havia visto. Com um ar antigo, inspirado em um castelo, mas com uma arquitetura moderna. Grande, mas aconchegante. Lilian pegou os papeis que estavam dentro do envelope, guardou a biscicleta em um canto e começou a circular ao redor da escola.

- Vejamos... – ela dizia sozinha – Eles tem diversos clubes nessa escola: Ciências, teatro, música... E vários esportes! Futebol, volei, patinação, ski, snowboard e...HOCKEY?

Lilian se deparou na frente de uma galeria de trofeus. Em sua frente estavam diversos trofeus do time de Hockey principal da escola. Tantos trofeus que parecia impossível de contar. Ela amassou o papel em uma bola na mão e jogou no lixo dirigindo-se à sua bicicleta.

- Afinal, não importa mesmo. – ela disse brava enquanto ia para casa.

Dois dias se passaram e já era o primeiro dia de aula da jovem. Lilian estava nervosa, mesmo sabendo que não havia motivos para isso! Suas notas eram perfeitas, e ela se sairia bem. No entanto, não era isso que a deixava nervosa. A garota pegou seu arquivo e sua bolsa. Ela usava uma blusa branca, e um casaco vermelho comprido por cima, calça jeans e uma sapatilha preta. Estava linda e empolgada, no fundo ela amava "primeiro dia de aula". Ela olhou pela última vez para uma pequena foto que estava escondida no seu arquivo e fez um sorriso feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

Lilian pegou um ônibus cheio de alunos empolgados, conversando em francês sobre as férias e todas suas aventuras. Ela sentou-se ao lado de uma simpática e linda garota que fez sinal para que ela se senta-se. Ela tinha cabelos negros e lisos com pequenos cachos nas pontas, pele branca e olhos azuis. Era linda e tinha um sorriso simpático.

- Olá! Meu nome é Marrie – ela disse em um francês perfeito – Primeiro dia de aula?

- Olá Marrie, eu me chamo Lilian – ela respondeu num francês igualmente perfeito – Mas você pode me chamar de Lilly. É sim meu primeiro dia de aula! Estou estudando no Collège Hogwarts, e você?

- Collège Hogwarts? Eu também! Estou na turma 3B! Você vai amar lá, os professores são ótimos, as pessoas são super divertidas e os garotos são maravilhosos!

- 3B? Eu também! – Lilian abriu um belo sorriso aliviado – Nossa, será ótimo já conhecer alguem da minha turma! E quanto aos garotos... bem, estou tirando "férias" do assunto.

- Entendo, haha – Marrie disse divertida – eu já tentei tirar férias várias vezes, mas não consigo! Você vem da onde? Consigo sentir que você tem um leve sotaque.

- Ah sim, hehe, eu venho de Londres!

- LONDRES? Nossa garota o que fez você trocar Londres pela calma Genebra?

- Meu pai trabalha em um grande escritório de advocacia e nós fomos tranferidos – Lilian suspirou – Mas no final das contas, acho que será uma boa experiencia!

- Vai sim menina! –ela pegou nas mãos de lilly – Você vai adorar aqui!

- Assim eu espero! – Lilian respondeu sorrindo.

As duas chegaram no colégio juntamente com todos os outros alunos. Marrie parecia ser incrivelmente popular, porque diversos meninos e meninas apareciam para falar com ela. Marrie apresentava à todos a "garota prodígio" Lilian Evans, e todos pareciam curiosos para saber sua história. No final de apenas uma hora, Lilian tinha 100 msns novos e 20 convites para sair, todos muito bem recusados.

- Então, como você pode ver, nossa escola tem um belo equilíbrio – Marrie disse guardando suas coisas num grande armário do lado do de Lilly – Todos aqui estão felizes por estudar aqui, é muito difícil aqui, você já deve saber.

- Sim, é por isso mesmo que eu estou feliz – Lilian guardou seus materiais no armário ao lado – Estou empolgada para conhecer os novos profess...

Foi então que elas viraram-se e se depararam com diversas vozes femeninas desesperadas gritando. O gigante corredor se encheu de garotas de todos os anos, 1º, 2º, 3º e 4º. Juntamente com diversos garotos empolgados.

- Ah sim, estava demorando... – Marrie virou-se e começou a rir.

- Para o que? – Lilian perguntou confusa.

- Aqui está nossa última "parada" antes das aulas. – Marrie apontou para o fundo do corredor, de onde ao longe podiam ser vistos três garotos – Veja, os três garotos que estão vindo são os "Marotos", os três melhores jogadores do nossos amado time de Hockey "Marrots".

- E quais seriam os nomes deles? – Lilian perguntou nervosa enquanto via os três garotos lindos se aproximarem.

- Fácil. Está vendo o garoto de cabelos negros desleixados? Aquele de beleza jamais vista é o sedutor e mulherengo Sirius Black, seu apelido é "almofadinhas", porque ele é o goleiro do time. Está vendo o garoto com cabelos castanhos e olhos claros? Aquele que é dono do conhecimento sobre tudo, e obviamente sobre como conquistar garotas, ele é Remo Lupin, seu apelido é "aluado", porque ele é o melhor jogador da defesa. E é claro, não poderíamos esquecer do nosso tão adorado, literalmente, capitão! Está vendo o garoto que anda um pouco mais na frente, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis mais penetrantes que o céu? Aquele "deus grego" é o cara mais desejado da escola, seu nome é James Potter, e seu apelido é "pontas", afinal ele é o melhor atacante do time. Eu não conheço nenhuma garota que resista aos encantos do belo Potter.

- Pois eu conheço – Lilian fechou a porta do armário tão forte que todos os alunos se viraram para ver o que havia acontecido, enquanto ela andava rapidamente em direção a sua primeira aula.

Marrie ficou apenas rindo divertido da nova amiga, definitivamente Lilian era uma pessoa interessante e divertida, enquanto pegava uma pequena fotografia que havia caido do armário da amiga. Marrie encarou a fotografia com um certo interesse, tentando identificar quem eram aquelas duas pessoas que estavam lá. Foi então que ela abriu a boca e deu um pequeno grito.

- Calma Marrie, eu sei que eu sou lindo, mas não precisa gritar para todo mundo ouvir – disse James encuralando a amiga no armário – Se você quiser eu posso fechar sua boca por você.

- Saí para lá James! – Marrie empurrou o garoto enquanto ria e escondia a foto no bolso trazeiro da sua calça – Você sabe que você não faz o meu tipo!

- HA! – O garoto dos cabelos negros caidos gentilmente sobre um dos olhos azuis riu – Não minta para mim, eu posso querer te "castigar".

- Seu papo furado não funciona comigo Potter – ela disse rindo. – Mas bem, o que você quer?

- Quem é aquela linda garota que estava com você? – ele perguntou com uma certa malícia no olhar.

- Espera aí, você está me dizendo que não conhece a Lilly?

- Lilly? Nunca vi nem comi – ele deu de ombros – Mas não quer dizer que eu não possa... mudar isso.

- Pervertido – sirius deu um pequena tapa na cabeça do amigo – Não ligue para esse idiota Marrie. Mas me diga, quem era ela?

- Para os desinformados, aquela garota se chama Lilian Evans. Ela acabou de ser transferida de uma das mais importantes escolas de Londres. – Lupin falou facilmente – Seu pai trabalha para uma importante empresa de advocacia e agora ele foi transferido para a sede aqui. James, acho que vocês gostaria de saber que ela está na sua turma.

- Como você pode saber tudo isso? – Perguntou James surpreso – Eu não lembro nem o que eu comi ontem de manhã!

- Simples, eu não sou um idiota. – Lupin respondeu rindo enquanto ia para a sua primeira aula.

- Evans hãn... – Potter ficou olhando para o chão enquanto tentava lembrar-se de algo – Esse nome não me é estranho... Nem aquele rosto.

- Sabe Potter, as vezes eu me impressiono com o quanto você consegue ser idiota – Marrie disse em um misto de surpresa e irritação – Vamos, nossa primeira aula já vai começar.

- Certo! – ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto seguia a amiga.

Lilian andava fortemente a procura da sala 16C, onde ela teria matemática. Ela estava perdida e furiosa, mas seu orgulho era grande o bastante para que ela pedisse ajuda à alguém.

- Oi... Posso ajudar você? – Perguntou um garoto desajeitado de cabelos longos e negros para ela, mas ele tinha um ar simpático, algo nele era estranhamente bonito.

- NÃO OBRIGADA. – ela gritou enquanto continuava a correr pelos corredores.

- Hei, espera! – O garoto se apressou para conseguir andar ao lado dela – Você é Lilian Evans certo?

- E como até VOCÊ sabe disso? – A garota respondeu estressada.

- Eu sou editor do jornal da escola, então tenho acesso a algumas coisas que os outros alunos não tem – Ele disse tentando causar uma boa impressão – A propósito, meu nome é Severo Snape, mas pode me chamar só de Snape.

- ÓTIMO SNAPE! – ela disse gritando – Quer dizer, me deculpe – ela balançou a cabeça enquanto diminuia a velocidade – Primeiros dias de aula me deixam um pouco... Estressada. Bem, como você já sabe, eu sou Lilian Evans – ela sorriu seu mais belo sorriso enquanto estendia sua mão para o garoto.

- Pra...prazer! – ele disse gaguegando enquanto apertava a mão da garota – Então, posso te ajudar?

- Claro! Estou procurando a sala 16C. Você sabe qual é?

- Então você é da turma 3B! Com o "Romeu James", deve estar empolgada por isso – ele disse em uma mistura de desprezo e ironia enquanto apontava a direção para a sala.

- Erg! – ela torceu o nariz – De "romeu" ele não tem nada! Mas pelo visto você também não gosta muito dele.

- Eu tenho alguns... problemas... com o Sr. Potter maioral – ele disse imitando o jeito robusto de James.

- Hahaha! – Lilian riu da performace – Você é uma pessoa divertida Snape! Espero ver você de novo, qual é a sua turma?

- Eu estudo na 3A, pode deixar que nós vamos nos cruzar bastante pelos corredores – ele disse já na frente da sala que ela queria – Foi um prazer conhecer você, tchau!

- Tchau! - Ela disse simpática enquanto ouvia alguém chamar sua voz – Ah! Olá Marrie! – Lilly disse empolgada – E... oi Potter – ela lançou um olhar frio para ele.

- Então você já conhece meu nome – Ele empurrou ela até a parede – Quer me conhecer melhor?

- Você é simplesmente repugnante James Potter – ela disse empurrando ele mais forte do que o garoto esperava – Guarde sua ladainha para alguem que te de atenção! Vamos Marrie! – Lilian entrou na sala rindo.

- Vamos, claro! – Marrie disse rindo enquanto fazia um sinal para james que significava "Você se ferrou", deixando um Potter muito irritado ao fundo.

A aula de matemática transcorreu incrivelmente calma, o professor era excelente e todos os alunos cercaram Marrie e Lilian atrás de suas histórias, o que causou um enorme ciúmes em James. O garoto apenas deu de ombros e passou o braço em volta da primeira garota que viu, e ele percebeu o quão irritada ficou Lilian com isso. E esse fato o divertia, muito.

O dia foi passando e este primeiro dia de aula tornou-se o mais divertido da vida de Lilian. Ela havia conhecido pessoas maravilhosas e divertidas e todos os seus professores eram ótimos. James passou o dia inteiro tentando falar com ela, tentar entendê-la, mas ela apenas o cortava. Ele agarrava meninas na frente dela para chamar sua atenção, e ela apenas ria. Parecia que nada poderia tirar Lilian Evans do seu lugar. Chegou então a última aula do dia, era Literatura.

- Bom dia alunos! – O professor chegou animado na sala – Estou muito feliz em ver que temos alunos novos e brilhantes nesse ano! Vamos começar com uma coisa fácil, que tal um pequeno debate sobre... Romeu e Julieta? – Muitos alunos fizeram um som de desaprovação e tédio. – Quem quer começar?

- Romeu é um idiota – Disse Lilian levantando a mão.

- Ótimo! Bom começo – disse o professor empolgado – E por que você acha isso?

- Julieta é uma idiota! – James deu um pequeno soco na mesa olhando irritado para Lilian.

- Como assim: "JULIETA é uma idiota?" – Lilian retrucou virando-se para encará-lo – Foi o Romeu que seduziu completamente Julieta e a fez perder a cabeça por aquele conquistador!

- Mas que asneira é essa? Se a Julieta não tivesse se entregado tão fácil na primeira noite, talvez no fim eles não teriam morrido!

- A Julieta? Faça-me o favor POTTER! Quem é que chegou na janela dela declamando poesias? É claro que ela ia se apaixonar! Tenho certeza de que Romeu JAMAIS amou Julieta, ele apenas estava interessado na paz entre os reinos porque aquilo já estava ficando mal para seu pai!

- Como é que você é CAPAZ de PENSAR nisso?! Se a Julieta não fosse tão "filhinha de papai, eu nunca vi um homem" eles talvez teriam tido um futuro! Mas não, ela tinha que ser toda preciptada e "vou fingir que morri".

- HÁ! Se o Romeu não fosse tão desesperado "não posso viver sem a minha flor, vou ter que comprar um veneno e me matar" eles teriam ficado juntos!

- Foi a Julieta que começou com essas idéias loucas!

- É claro! Porque ELA queria salvar o amor! Se ele não fosse tão desesperado e tivesse esperado UM segundo a mais, eles teriam ficado juntos e a paz teria acontecido DA MESMA FORMA!

- Tenho certeza de que a Julieta teria feito a mesma coisa!

- Pois eu acredito que não! Tenho certeza de que se Romeu morresse, ela viraria uma ótima e independente rainha que trairia a paz entre os reinos! Ela não o esqueceria tão rápido!

- Mas de que raios você está falando? Julieta era uma sonsa! Caiu no conto do primeiro que chegou!

- Acontece que o sr. "primeiro que chegou" tem fama mundial de conquistar todas as garotas! Ela pensava que era ESPECIAL!

- Talvez se ELA não tivesse IDO EMBORA, eles teriam sido felizes!

- Talvez se ELE não tivesse traido ela com a primeira garota que passou na rua, eles também teriam sido felizes!

- Julieta é uma babaca! Ela foge de todas as situações ruins e desagradáveis para ela! Você não pode "fingir que morreu" toda vez que algo difícil acontece!

- Assim como você não pode decidir que vai se matar com cada desilusão amorosa! Romeu é um fraco!

Os dois alunos estavam no centro da sala frente a frente enquanto se cutucavam e gritavam seus argumentos sem sentido. Uma conhecida sinfonia tocou anunciando o final do primeiro dia de aula. Aos poucos todos os alunos iam deixando a sala, Sirius e Lupin apareceram para buscar James, e Marrie esperava a discussão acabar do lado deles.

- Acntece que Romeu é um idiota e você não me deu NENHUM motivo bom o suficiente que me convença do contrário!

- Julieta não pode fugir para sempre!

- Romeu não pode FINGIR que é o maioral para sempre!

- Ela não pode se esconder atrás da sua inteligencia!

- E ele não pode se esconder atrás do seu estúpido taco de hockey!

- ÓTIMO! – ele disse gritando.

- ÓTIMO! – ela disse pegando sua mochila e saindo apressada da sala – Vamos embora Marrie?

- Vamos, claro! – A garota fez um sorriso engraçado enquanto fazia sinal de "eles são loucos" para Lupin e Sirius.

- Cara, você está bem? – Sirius perguntou para James.

- É! Você está bufando... e suando! – Lupin disse abanando o amigo.

- Eu estou ótimo! – James respirou fundo enquanto pegava sua mochila – Professor, vejo o senhor amanhã.

- Claro – disse o professor rindo da situação – E james... Esse foi o debate mais louco e divertido que eu já vi!

- Cara, você tem certeza que está bem?

- Estou ótimo! – James disse passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto avistava Lilly ao longe – Tenho certeza de que esse ano vai ser o melhor ano de nossas vidas, caras.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma jovem ruiva andava bufando enquanto era acalmada por sua nova amiga. Lilian só conseguia pensar em ir para casa e, pela vigésima vez, tentar convencer sua mãe de que Londres era melhor do que alí, muito melhor. Pelo menos, era o que ela achava até agora...

**N/A: Olá para vocês,**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic de HP. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic. Ela terá como foco principal James e Lilian, mas aos poucos muitas coisas vão se desenrolar!**

**Esse primeiro capítulo foi só de apresentação mesmo, e espero que vocês tenham gostado dele!**

**Cada capítulo dessa fic levará como nome alguma música do McFLY, minha banda favorita!**

**Vejo vocês na próxima, por favor deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram! :)**

**Abraços,**

**.**


	2. That Girl

**Capítulo Dois**

_**That Girl**_

"_**Ela parecia incrível, acabou de completar 17 anos, eu acho que meus amigos estavam certos, ela é demais para mim  
Então, o que devo fazer?"**_** [That Girl – McFLY]**

- Onde foi que eu meti aquela caixa... – ele procurava desesperadamente no bagunçado sótão da casa – Eu sei que ela está aqui, em algum lugar... Vamos ver, inverno dos meus 11 anos, dos 12... Mas cadê o inverno dos meus 13?

- Jay! Vamos filho, você tem que tomar banho! Sabe que hoje teremos jantar com visitas – a mãe do garoto gritava em direção ao sótão – Amanhã que é sábado eu ajudo você a procurar!

- Tá bom mãe, tá bom – ele jogou a última caixa num canto estressado – Mas você sabe que eu DETESTO esses jantares com os amigos empresarios do pai.

- Problema é seu – ela disse rindo e jogando uma toalha para ele – Vai tomar banho James.

- Humpf! – ele fez de brincadeira.

James foi para seu grande e luxoso quarto. Ele era exageradamente grande para um garoto de 17 anos. Todo em tons branco e preto, o jogo de móveis e aparelhos eletrônicos tornavam daquele cômodo um lugar elegante, moderno e incrivelmente aconchegante. Tantas garotas já haviam entrado naquele quarto, se maravilhando tanto com sua estrutura quanto seu dono. Definitivamente o quarto de James Potter era um "paraíso na Terra".

O garoto abriu seu guarda roupas e pegou uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca e um "pulouver" preto com gola em V. James ligou seu Ipod e foi para o banho. Ele só conseguia pensar naquela garota que havia mudado com todo o mundo dele.

- Lilian... – ele sussurrava enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo escultural.

Já era sexta-feira, o término da primeira semana de aula, mas nada tinha tinha mudado entre os dois. O fato de terem todas as aulas juntos só piorava a situação. James não conseguia negar que havia uma química enorme entre os dois, uma atração tão grande entre aqueles dois corpos que era impossível para eles ficarem juntos muito tempo sem quererem chegar mais perto. Marrie, Lupin e Sirius não conseguiam entender, eles pareciam se odiar profundidade, mas pareciam se desejar com uma intensidade dez vezes maior!

Apóis a grande discussão de segunda-feira, James havia se lembrado que já conhecia Lilian de algum lugar, mas não conseguia lembrar da onde. Ele estava obcecado em lembrar, procurando em todos os locais possíveis, ele tentava inumeras vezes falar com Lilian, que apenas o despreza. Ele já estava irritadíssimo ao ver a enorme amizade de garota com Snape e a frieza com que ela o tratava.

James saiu do banho e colocou sua roupa, passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e se jogou em um "puff" de seu quarto. Ele começou a encarar sua estante de trófeus e não pôde deixar de rir. O garoto se levantou e começou a passar os dedos por suas medalhas e conquistas, foi então que uma antiga foto caiu de trás

de um deles, de trás do seu trofeu favorito, aquele que ele ganhou no "verão dos seus 13 anos", ele já estava se abaixando para pegar a foto quando sua mãe o chamou e ele teve que sair imediatamente do quarto.

- James! Venha para cá filho, eles acabaram de chegar! – disse gentilmente a mãe do garoto.

- Vou sim mãe! – ele disse esquecendo a foto jogada no chão.

- Mas que droga, não sei que roupa usar! – Lilian encarava suas roupas por mais um longo minuto – Odeio esses jantares do papai!

Lilian estava em seu quarto, era final de tarde da sexta-feira. Seus pais haviam dito para ela que nesta noite todos eles tinham que ir na casa de um empresário amigo do pai da garota. Ela não estava nem um pouco empolgada para isso, já tinha feito planos para sair com Marrie e uma turma do colégio, mas teve que desmarcar tudo para ir no jantar.

Lilly andava incrivelmente feliz nos últimos dias. Seu colégio era simplesmente demais, os professores eram os melhores com quem ela já teve aula, os alunos eram imensamente simpáticos, ela já havia feito amigos verdadeiros e a diversão era garantida diariamente.

No entanto, havia algo que a incomodava todos os dias, a inevitável presença de James Potter, juntamente com o fato de que ele sempre queria estar "mais perto". Após a discussão de segunda, ela tentou fugir dele de todas as formas, mas o garoto não desistia de cercá-la em cantos minúsculos do colégio e tentar descobrir alguma verdade.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você se esqueceu de tudo – ela falava para si mesma enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho – Que tipo de pessoa você se tornou Jay?

- Filha! Você já está pronta? – a mãe da garota batia na porta do quarto.

- Já estou indo! – disse a garota colocando uma calça jeans escura bem colada ao corpo, uma bota preta de salto baixo por cima e uma camisa branca com um cinto preto "segurando" e uma bolsa preta. Simples, casual, elegante. – Ótimo.

- Pai, a campaínha acabou de tocar! – disse James ajudando a mãe a colocar os talheres.

- Já estou indo – disse o Sr. Potter com um grande e sincero sorriso no rosto.

- Boa Noite! – Disse um simpático homem de bela aparência – Espero que vocês não estejam nos esperando há muito tempo, você sabe como filhos adolescentes demoram para se arrumar.

- Não se preocupe meu caro – Sr. Potter disse dando espaço para que ele e a mulher entrassem – Estou muito feliz em receber vocês na minha casa, além de ser o melhor advogado da nossa empresa, você é um grande amigo. Mas deixemos isso de lado, venha, deixe que James pegará os casacos de vocês dois e venham conhecer minha "humilde" moradia.

- Boa Noite Sr. – disse James com um sorriso cordial – Pensar que já nos conhecemos seria muito insano? – ele disse recolhendo o casaco dele e da elegante e simpática mulher ao seu lado.

- Você está certo James – disse a mulher – Nós todos já nos conhecemos a quatro anos, mas como você poderia lembrar... Vocês tinham apenas 13 anos.

- Perdão – ele disse colocando os casacos no armário – Você disse "vocêS"?

- Claro! – ela disse virando-se para porta em direção a uma figura de garota no escuro falando no telefone – Filha, venha logo!

- Desculpe mãe! Mas a Marrie acabou de me ligar para perguntar sobre algo da escola – Disse a linda jovem sorrindo para o garoto que estava de costas para ela – Me perdoem por isso, eu me chamo Lil...

- LILIAN?! – O garoto gritou deixando o casaco dela cair no chão.

- JAMES?! – A garota gritou deixando seu celular cair no chão.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou a mãe do garoto assustada, saindo da sala de jantar.

- COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE O JANTAR ERA NA CASA DO POTTER?

- CUSTAVA MUITO VOCÊ ME DIZER QUE OS CONVIDADOS ERAM OS EVANS? – Os dois jovens gritavam irracionalmente para seus pais.

- Crianças! – O pai do garoto riu – Vamos, adultos, venham sentar-se na nossa sala para um "queijos e vinhos".

- Isso me parece ótimo! – disse o pai de Lilian.

- Então querida, me conte as novidades! – A mãe de James perguntava animadíssima para sua amiga.

- Ano novo, Vida nova! – A mãe de Lilian ria enquanto dirigia-se à sala de estar deixando dois jovens para trás.

- Err... James – Lilian limpava a voz enquanto estendia sua mão – É... bom... ver você.

- Claro – ele disse nervoso apertando a mão da garota – Venha, vamos para meu quarto. Não esqueça do seu celular no chão, só vou guardar seu casaco.

- Imagino a alegria que você está sentindo em dizer essa frase para MIM: "Venha, vamos para o meu quarto" – ela disse ironica imitando ele.

- Querida – ele disse sarcástico – Esse é o único momento em que eu pediria para VOCÊ entrar no meu leito.

- Claro James, vá sonhando – ela disse dando cutucando ele, e isso fez ele rir.

- Então, é só subir as escadas e entrar nessa porta – ele disse um pouco nervoso – Sinta-se em casa – ele disse ao abrir a porta.

- Uau! – ela disse maravilhada andando pelo enorme aposento – James, devo admitir que para um asno como você, esse lugar é maravilhoso!

- Sem dúvidas que é – ele disse rindo e fechando a porta – Venha, sente-se nesse "puff" – ele apontou.

- Então... – ela disse sentando-se no puff branco e vendo ele sentar-se no puff preto na sua frente – Os seus pais continuam sendo amigos dos meus.

- Continuam... – ele disse em um misto de pergunta e afirmação.

- Você ainda não lembra – ela disse decepecionada – De nada. Você não lembra de NADA! Age como se não me conhecesse e como se a minha presença não te afetasse em nada. Utilizou todos aqueles argumentos na discussão de segunda que não eram sobre Romeu e Julieta mas ainda sim... Você não lembra de nada. – ela disse tentando decifrá-lo – Que tipo de pessoa você se tornou, Jay?

- Jay... – ele disse mais para si do que para ela – São tão poucas as pessoas que me chamam assim. Meus pais e alguns familiares, eu fico me perguntando como você sabe disso Lils.

- Lils – ela disse rindo – Você costumava me chamar assim. "Lils, cuidado! Lils, não caia no gelo! Lils, faz aquele salto de novo". São tantas lembranças – ela disse carinhosamente olhando para o horizonte, como se estivesse em outra época em seus pensamentos – Mas mesmo assim, eu não tenho alguém com quem compartilhá-las.

- Lilian, me desculpe – ele disse colocando a mão na cabeça – Eu... Eu realmente, eu não sabia, eu só, é bem... Você sabe... E,

- Xiii – ela disse sorrindo colocando os dedos nos labios – Você fica ainda mais chato quando está incabulado, sabe James, tudo bem se você não lembra. Vamos. – ela disse apontando para o enorme jardim que tinha lá embaixo.

Lilian saiu do quarto em direção as escadas, James seguiu ela, mas antes de fechar a porta ele viu uma pequena fotografia caida do lado dos seus trofeus. Ele pegou ela gentilmente na mão e virou-a. Ele abriu a boca, mas não conseguia falar. Ele só encarava os dois jovens de mãos dadas nela.

- Hei seu bobão, vamos? – disse Lilian na porta.

- Lils! – Ele disse com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim Jay, sou eu – ela disse rindo e saindo do quarto.

James colocou sua foto no bolso da calça e seguiu a garota. Os dois entraram no enorme jardim, James ligou algumas luzes e eles se sentaram a beira de um lindo lago que ficava no centro.

- É lindo aqui – ela disse rindo – Eu acho que lembro de já ter vindo aqui, mas também não lembro de muitas coisas, já fazem quatro anos.

- Lilian – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo – Não houve um só dia naquele ano em que eu não pensei em você! Mas então você foi embora, e eu fiz de tudo para esquecer tudo aquilo. Me lembro que foi quando eu bebi meu primeiro porre, fui parar no hospital para tomar glicose, meus pais quase me mataram e desde lá eu lutei o máximo para esquecer de tudo. Nós dois eramos tão jovens, como eu poderia me lembrar? Eu sabia, no momento em que vi você, no momento em que escutei seu nome na escola, sabia que te conhecia. Mas tantos anos tentando acreditar que algo não aconteceu, você sabe, faz você realmente ACREDITAR que não aconteceu.

- James – ela disse passando a mão na água e jogando nele os pingos – Você não precisa se desculpar. Já faz muito tempo, você tem razão. Aquilo foi ridículo e infantil, eu ainda sinto muita dor ao pensar naquele ano, também tentei esquecer, mas não foi assim tão facil. E agora eu vejo você – ela olhava nos olhos dele – Você está tão diferente, tão arrogante, cheio de si. O que aconteceu com aquele Jay que eu costumava conhecer?

- Ele mudou – ele disse rindo – As pessoas mudam Lilian, você foi embora e eu mudei. Eu cresci, eu conheci pessoas novas, eu não sou mais aquele garotinho. Você também não é mais aquela garotinha, você finge que não, mas afasta os garotos a sua volta, você me olha com desprezo e se esconde atrás da sua inteligência... "julieta" – ele disse irônico.

- Você está certo, as pessoas MUDAM – ela disse séria e brava.

- Eu achei isso – ele disse puxando a foto do seu bolso – Não lembrava que ainda tinha.

- Nossa! – a garota riu devolvendo a foto para ele – Eu também tenho essa foto, mas guarde ela para você James, são tempos diferentes agora. Tudo mudou, você, eu, nossa situação.

- Sim, todos nós mudamos. – ele disse olhando para ela – Mas eu sei que no fundo você é ainda é a mesma Lilian – ele se levantou e foi chegando mais perto dela, tocando gentilmente seu rosto e mergulhando nos olhos verdes da jovem – No fundo você ainda é a mesma Lils que me ama, que me deseja, que me quer – ele foi chegando mais perto até sentir seus labios se rossarem com os dela.

- James... – ela jogou ele em uma cadeira de se deitar e foi para cima dele, tão perto que suas respirações se entralaçavam, ela olhou nos olhos dele, e se segurando nos braços da cadeira chegou mais perto da boca dele – Eu **não** sou a mesma pessoa de antes, você já deveria saber a essa altura que eu **detesto** você e que **jamais** encostaria meus lábios nos seus de novo, **womanizer** – ela disse dando dando um sorriso ironico enquanto se levantava rápido e aos poucos ia andando em direção a casa.

- LILIAN! – ele se levantou com raiva tentando tornar sua respiração lenta novamente – Você já deveria saber que eu não ligo a mínima se você me odeia ou não – ele disse para a sombra que sumiu a sua frente ao entrar na casa – Eu não sei o que eu sinto por você, eu só sei que atração entre nossos corpos é imensamente inevitável. Você agora diz que me odeia, mas pode ter **certeza**, escreva o que eu estou te dizendo: **Os seus lábios vão sim encostar nos meus novamente**.

E falando isso ele amaçou a foto que estava na sua mão e jogou ela alí mesmo no jardim. Seu celular tocou, era uma garota da outra turma perguntando o que ele faria de noite, ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso dizendo que estava indo para casa dele. Talvez ele não entendesse o que sentia por ela, talvez a presença dela deixasse ele louco, mas isso não mudaria o que ele era, ele não permitiria ser abalado por "uma garota". Ele seguiu em passos fortes para fora da casa para dirigir seu carro.

Lilian já estava dentro do seu carro dirigindo para uma festa na casa de Marrie, incrivelmente irritada por ter ficado tanto tempo na presença de James, ela ligou o rádio a procura de algo bom, mas a única coisa que ela ouvia saindo das caixas de som era: _"Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer". _Ela ria consigo mesma, não, definitivamente James Potter não iria abalar ela dessa vez. Ou pelo menos, era isso que os dois jovens pensavam até o momento...

**N/A: Olá para todos!**

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo de "The Way you Make me Feel"! Dessa vez o nome do capítulo é a música "That Girl", e o motivo já está escrito embaixo do título "Capítulo Dois".**

**Aos poucos vocês todos vão entender a verdadeira história do passado do James e da Lilian, mas posso adiantar que MUITAS coisas aconteceram e vão acontecer! Novos personagens importantes vão aparecer e alguns que agora parecem secundários se tornarao fundamentais!**

**Respondendo algumas coisas... Por que a fanfic se passa na Suíça? Simples, porque eu moro aqui e é um ótimo lugar para se contar uma história! :). Por que o time dele se chama Marrots? Porque seria o mais perto de uma versão Francesa de Marotos :D.**

**Obrigada a: Elein, Lepi-chan, Anggie, -Lanaaa por terem adicionado a história em diferentes tipos de Listas dos seus logins!!! :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**Lepi-chan:**Olá Lepi-chan! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Obrigada por ter adicionado a história nas suas listas, isso me deixa muito feliz! Pois é, foi uma discussão bem "James e Lilian" mesmo! McFLY é ótimo, eu gosto desde 2006! Obrigada pela sua review e espero ver você aqui de novo!

**Anggie:** Olá Anggie! Obrigada pelos elogios, e por ter adicionado a história na sua lista, eu fico muuito feliz mesmo! A discussão ficou engraçada não é mesmo? Então, algumas coisas já está dando para entender sim, mas daqui a pouco você vai entender a história deles melhor! Obrigada pela sua review e espero ver você aqui de novo!

**- Lanaaa: **Olá Lanaaa! Então você percebeu que não tinha nada de Romeu e Julieta? Realmente, NADA! Haha :D. Pois é, o James vai lembrando de tudo aos poucos (pra dar emoçao a fic menine, HAHAH XD). E o Marrots é porque foi o mais perto de frances, acho que ficou meio estranho... mas deixa. E sobre a música do McFLY, na verdade todos vão ter alguma coisa a ver, o Too Close for Comfort seria o 'desagradavelmente perto' da Lilian por ele, mas agora eu vou começar a botar uma parte embaixo do título ;). Obrigada por todas as sugestões! Que bom que você está gostando, espero ver sua review de novo aqui!

**: **Olá Sasarah! Que bom que você gostou da história! Eu fico muito feliz! E obrigada também pela sua review! Aqui está a continuação, veio mais rápido do que eu esperava, hehe. Espero ler outras reviews suas!

**Então é isso aí por hoje galera! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, por favor me deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, dicas, qualquer coisa :D.**

**Até a próxima,**

**.**


	3. Forget All You Know

**Capítulo Três**

_**Forget All You Know**_

"**Você me odiaria se eu não acreditasse em você?  
É difícil te amar vindo dos sinais que você me dá.  
Você poderia confiar em mim se eu dissesse que te amo?"**

**[Forget All You Know – McFLY]**

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Lilian gritava alto no telefone – ESPERA UM POUCO, VOCÊ FICOU COM QUEM?

- Amiiiga! – Marrie ria da outro lado da linha – pára de fazer escandalo!! Eu fiquei sim com o Sirius! Mas ah vai, não era segredo para ninguém que isso iria acontecer.

- E o Lupin ficou com a Renée? – Lilian perguntava desanimada sentando-se na enorme cama.

- Isso mesmo! A festa estava ótima! Por que você teve que ir embora tão cedo?

- Ah, você sabe – Lilin colocou uma mão na cabeça – Foi uma noite muito conturbante para mim.

- Vai ficar tudo bem amiga! Não se preocupe – Marrie carinhosamente a consolova – Agora nós todos seremos uma turma ainda mais feliz!

- Éh, certo – Lilian fingiu um perfeito entusiasmo – Marrie, eu tenho que desligar agora, tenho que sair para comprar umas coisinhas, ok?

- Claro Lilly! Me liga quando der, então a gente combina de fazer alguma coisa! Beijos!

- Claro – Lilian falou para o telefone mudo em suas mãos. – Droga.

Lilian estava completamente dividida. Um lado seu gritava de felicidade por Marrie, ela não era burra, sabia que a amiga morria de amores pelo goleiro. No entanto, ela sabia o que aquilo significava... Renée era a segunda "melhor amiga" de Lilian em Genebra, era uma menina linda e muito simpática. Possuia os cabelos longos e loiros, ele era liso com delicados cachos se desenrolando por suas costas. Ela definitivamente era desejada pela maioria dos garotos do colégio. Divertida, estpontanea e linda! Renée, Marrie e Lilian eram um trio e tanto.

Renée igualmente morria de amores por Lupin, e isso não era nada errado considerando a forma carinhosa com que ele a tratava. No entanto, o que preocupava Lilian na verdade era que, se Renée estava com Lupin e Marrie estava com Sirius, consequentimente ela seria obrigada a passar mais tempo com James, e isso era algo que ela não estava pronta e nem feliz em fazer.

- Mas que droga! – a garota dizia observando o grande temporal que se armava no céu – Em dias como esse, só me resta estudar.

**XxXxX**

- Filha, vá logo ao super mercado antes que a chuva comece! – dizia a linda e gentil senhora entrando no quarto da filha.

- Pode deixar mãe! Eu só estava contando umas novidades para a Lilly – Marrie disse empolgada pegando sua bolsa.

- Mas você gostou mesmo dessa garota nova, não é mesmo?

- Claro que sim! Ela é uma ótima amiga! – disse Marrie alegre pegando dinheiro – Eu volto logo!

- Tome cuidado! – disse a mãe da garota ao ver ela sair de casa

**XxXxX**

- Hei dude! Você tem que pegar o seu taco de hockey aqui em casa, eu não vou ficar guardando ele pra sempre – dizia a voz de Sirius no telefone.

- Dude, eu to indo agora! – James disse do outro lado da linha ao observar a chuva que estava pra cair – Vou correndo para a sua casa, te ligo quando chegar!

- Certo! – disse Sirius feliz desligando o telefone.

**XxXxX**

- Ok, está tudo aqui! – disse Marrie feliz depois de acabar as compras.

Ela não podia negar, estava muito mais feliz que o normal! Sonhava em ficar com Sirius desde seus 10 anos, e agora isso finalmente havia acontecido. O enorme temporal que se formava em sua cabeça não era nada!

**XxXxX**

- Ok James, - disse Sirius incrivelmente empolgado – Aqui está seu taco, agora vá embora que eu tenho que ligar para a Marrie.

- Cara, você está perdido! – disse James imitando a agitação do amigo e pegando o taco – Cara, eu sei que você sempre teve "A" queda pela Marrie, mas calma!

- Dude, quando você criar vergonha na cara e admitir que gosta da Lilian, você vai me entender – disse Sirius sério – Agora some daqui porque eu tenho que dar um telefonema!

- Tá bom "mãe" – disse James rindo e indo embora.

**XxXxX**

- Mas que droga, vou ter que ligar para a mamãe e para o Sirius dizendo que vou ter que ficar aqui embaixo por um tempo – disse Marrie revoltada sentando-se no banco da parada do ônibus, o qual era coberto – Oi Mãe, sim sim! Não se preocupe eu vou ficar aqui na parada do ônibus, ok, beijos! Oi Sirius! Me desculpe, é foi a chuva sim! Eu vou ficar aqui na parada do ônibus e de noite te ligo, ok? Beijinhos.

**XxXxX**

- Ah, não acredito! – disse James sentindo os pingos que caiam sobre sua cabeça – Por que esse temporal ridículo tinha que começar bem AGORA?

- James!!! – o garoto avistou uma bela garota de olhos azuis e cabelos negros que abanava para ele – Venha venha, se abrigue aqui comigo! Ou você será queimado por algum raio ou algo do genero.

- Haha, você está certa – ele disse sentando-se do lado dela na para do ônibus.

- É claro que estou – ela disse balançando os cabelos para fazer com que eles ficassem em ordem.

- Então... Você e o Sirius hein? – ele disse apoiando seu taco de hockey na parede e olhando para ela – QUEM diria!

- Ah, cala a boca! – ela disse rindo e dando um leve soco no braço dele – Finja que ninguém sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer!

- Oooh! – ele disse imitando uma grande empolgação – Eu estou REALMENTE surpreso!

- Ha, ha, ha! – ela disse imitando a típica irônia dele – Pois é, veja só, eu também!

- Ok, mas falando sério agora – ele disse sentando-se do lado dela – Eu fico muito feliz por vocês. Feliz MESMO! Eu sempre soube que o Sirius gostava de você, nós somos muito idiotas nós três, mas no fundo temos sentimentos, mas disso você ja deve saber.

- Obrigada James, de verdade! Mas me diz, eu te conheço desde que temos 10 anos, e mesmo nunca sendo MUITO próximos, eu consigo ver o que se passa na sua cabeça. É a Lilly, não é mesmo?

- Ah bem... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Não tem como mentir para você, certo?

- Haha! S-A-B-I-A! – disse a garota empolgada – Mas o que aconteceu entre vocês? Porque sério, vocês tem uma química bizarra! São como dois 'imans' que se atraem lutando para fugir um do outro, mesmo sabendo que é impossível.

- E se eu te dissesse que essa não é a primeira vez que eu vejo a Lilian? E se eu te dissesse que nós temos uma história muito mais antiga e muito mais complexa?

- Eu não estranharia nada – ela disse olhando para a chuva – Você poderia me contar?

- Claro – ele disse sério – Por muito tempo eu neguei tudo para mim, fugi da verdade e inventei que aquilo nunca aconteceu. Mas não há mais motivos para fugir. Aqui vem a verdade...

**XxXxX**

_**FLASH BACK**_

- E essa é a nossa nova casa James – dizia um jovem senhor para o filho.

- É legal! – observou o garotinho de 13 anos – Eu gostei do meu quarto! E tem um um ringue de patinação aqui perto, vai ser bom para o meu hockey.

- Sempre pensando nos esportes – comentou a linda e jovem senhora, mãe do garoto – Você não tem jeito James.

- Posso ir conhecer? – disse o garoto empolgado pegando seus patins e um taco de hockey.

- Claro! Volte cedo! – disse o pai do garoto ao ver o desajeitao pré-adolescente que saia de casa.

Os cabelos negros de James eram atirados para trás pelo vento. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de curiosidade enquanto ele se dirigia para o ringue de patinação. Ele

tinha 13 anos, e acabara de se mudar para uma casa maior que a antiga na linda cidade de Genebra.

James Potter correu para entrar no imenso e lindo ringue de patinação de gelo que estava na sua frente. Ele podia ver alguns garotos brincando com tacos de hockeys, e delicadas garotas fazendo piruetas em cima dos seus patins. Eram as férias de inverno (Natal e Ano Novo), e a maioria dos seus amigos haviam viajado para passar as festas com familiares ou em outros países.

- Mas quem pode ser ela? – perguntou o garoto para si mesmo ao pisar no ringue e observar uma delicada menina que aparentava ter a sua idade, dando as mais belas piruetas e passos difíceis em cima dos seus patins.

Do outro lado do gelo, estava uma linda garota de 13 anos. Seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto ela fazia as mais belas piruetas. Lilian Evans tinha uma incondicional paixão por seus patins e pelo gelo. Ela não errava um salto, parecia um anjo. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os do desajeitado garoto que a encarava, então ela parou e foi até ele.

- Olá! Nunca vi você por aqui – disse a linda jovem – Meu nome é Lilian Evans, mas pode me chamar como você quiser.

- Olá Lilian! – disse James empolgado apertando a mão da garota – Me chamo James Potter! Mas pode me chamar como você quiser também.

- Está bem Jay! – ela disse rindo – Você sabe patinar?

- Claro Lils! – ele disse virando-se e patinando de costas – A questão é, você pode me acompanhar?

- Haha! – ela disse dando um grando salto e virando-se de costas também – Você quer dizer "você pode me ENSINAR?" haha!

- Não será preciso! – ele disse patinando velozmente e vendo que era seguido pela linda garota.

O dia passou inteiro assim, James e Lilian patinando e descobrindo tudo sobe a vida um do outro. James descobriu que Lilian morava em Londres, e estava na Suíça para passar o natal com sua família. Lilian descobriu que James era suíço mesmo, e acabara de se mudar para uma casa muito perto dalí. No fim do dia, eles descobriram que as suas famílias eram MUITO amigas, e que nesse mesmo dia eles iam jantar juntos.

Os dias passavam, James e Lilian ficavam mais amigos. Os dois não pareciam que eram apenas pré-adolescentes, eles se tratavam como adultos. Passavam os dias juntos no ringue de patinação, e a noite sempre tinha algum jantar de seus pais para deixá-los juntos novamente.

- Crianças! – disse o pai de James em uma noite enquanto os dois conversavam perto do lago que tinha no quintal dos Potter – vamos tirar uma foto!

- Claro! – os dois pré-adolescentes sorriram pegando suas mãos – Xiiiis!

- Ficou ótima! – disse o jovem senhor – Amanhã mandaremos revelar e assim vocês terão uma lembrança um do outro quando a Lilian for embora.

- Certo – disse James triste.

- O que aconteceu Jay? – perguntou Lilian preocupada ao ver a feição triste do garoto.

- Eu não quero que você vá – ele disse triste olhando nos olhos dela – Por que você não pode ficar? Sabe, as garotas que eu conheço são umas chatas! Você é mais legal que todas elas, por favor... Fica Lils!

- Jay – ela pegou nas mãos dele – Você sabe que eu não psoso ficar... Eu também queria, mas eu tenho uma vida inteira em Londres e meus pais também não podem se mudar assim tão facil... Mas não pense nisso ainda, nós ainda ficaremos aqui uma semana.

- Por mim você ficava para sempre – ele disse fazendo um meio sorriso – Será que eu posso te dar uma coisa? Algo para você não se esquecer de mim?

- Claro! O que é? – ela perguntou sorrindo curiosa.

- Isso – o garoto aproximou seus lábios dos da menina.

James encostou seus lábios forte aos de Lilian. Os lábios da garota tremia, e seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas aos poucos ela se acalmou e abriu um pouco a boca. Suas mãos se seguravam fortes, e o coração dos dois desperava. Lilian estava tão nervosa, mas tão feliz ao mesmo tempo. James não conseguia nem acreditar, e aos poucos dava uma leve e doce intensidade ao beijo. Aquele era o primeiro beijo de cada um deles, o primeiro beijo da vida deles! Tão nervosos e tão felizes ao mesmo tempo. Sim, o primeiro beijo é definitivamente inesquecível.

- Lilly, hora de ir! – disse a mãe da garota de dentro de casa.

Os dois se separaram rapidamente, cada um sem folego. Os dois estavam vermelhos, com a respiração acelerada e envergonhados, mas tão felizes. Lilian correu e abraçou James forte, ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Não se preocupe James, eu **nunca **vou esquecer você – ela disse beijando a ponta do nariz dele e logo após indo embora.

A última semana passava tranquilamente. As duas não mais "crianças" passam os dias inteiros juntos! Suas mãos se buscavam o tempo inteiro, assim como seus lábios. Parecia que duraria para sempre, parecia que nada no mundo poderia separar aquele jovem amor.

Era quinta-feira quando Lilian chegou no ringue de patinação um pouco mais cedo que o previsto. Ela avistou os cabelos negros de James e saiu correndo em direção a ele, mas ele não estava sozinho... Ao seu lado estava uma garota um pouco mais velha, com um olhar sedutor.

- James? – perguntou Lilian ao longe, mas ele não poderia responder. James então começou a beijar a garota de 14 anos, mais intensamente e mais fortemente do que beijava Lilly – SEU IDIOTA!

A garota saiu correndo para casa, James virou-se e viu a silhueta de Lilian sumir pela rua. Ele olhou para baixo sério, mas sabia que isso iria acontecer, então ele incarou a garota ao seu lado e deu um meio sorriso para ela, logo após voltou a beijá-la.

- Papai, será que nós não podemos ir embora hoje? – disse a garota séria com os patins nas mãos – Eu quero ir para Londres, quero meus amigos, minha escola.

- Lilian, você está bem? – perguntou a mãe da garota preocupada.

- Claro que eu estou bem! – Lilian disse incrivelmente irritada – Só quero ir embora, AGORA!

- Está bem filha, nós vamos transferir nosso vôo para essa noite – disse o pai da garota sério – Eu também estou precisando atender a um chamado do escritório o mais rápido possível.

- Ótimo, estou indo para o meu quarto fazer as minhas malas – disse a garota decidida – E mamãe, você pode fazer um favor para mim?

- Claro filha, o que é?

- Por favor, suma com isso – a garota jogou os patins de gelo no chão – Eu não quero nunca mais ver esses patins na minha frente – E então ela saiu correndo para o seu quarto, onde em cima da sua cama estava a foto dela e de James – Seu idiota! Mas eu não vou te esquecer, sei disso... Mas também, não quero NUNCA MAIS te ver na minha frente.

Do outro lado da cidade, um garoto de 13 anos se arrastava para chegar em casa. Não queria chegar, mas não queria ficar no ringue de patinação, ele não queria nada.

- Filho, onde você estava? – Perguntou o pai do garoto surpreso ao ver ele entrar em casa.

- No ringue de patinação – ele disse sério colocando seu taco de hockey dentro do armário – Onde estão os Evans?

- Ah Jay... Nós tentamos te avisar – disse a mãe do garoto com uma feição triste – Os Evans acabaram de pegar um vôo para Londres, parece que Lilly quis voltar mais cedo e o sr. Evans precisava trabalhar, sinto muito.

- Tudo bem – disse James incrivelmente surpreso e triste – eu vou para o meu quarto, ok?

O garoto subiu correndo para o seu quarto, não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha partido, ainda mais sem falar com ele, sem pedir uma explicação, sem dizer nada. Ele deitou na sua cama, onde estava uma pequena foto com dois jovens de mãos dadas. Ele levantou-se e colocou a foto atrás de um troféu que havia ganho no mesmo ano.

- Me desculpe Lilian – ele disse guardando a foto – Mas para mim, você não existe mais.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

- ESPERA AÍ! – disse Marrie gritando – QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ FOI O PRIMEIRO BEIJO DA LILLY E A LILLY FOI O SEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO? QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊS SE CONHECEM DESDE OS 13 ANOS E SÓ AGORA SE VIRAM NOVAMENTE? JAMES VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, COMO PÔDE TER FEITO ISSO COM A LILIAN? VOCÊ É UM CACHORRO E...

- Marrie, cala essa boca – ele disse com um sorriso triste – Eu também não esperava ver ela de novo, não esperava nada.

- Mas James, por que você fez aquilo? – perguntou a garota se acalmando.

- Quando eu descobri que a Lils ia embora tão cedo eu sabia que ela ia continuar ligada a mim. Droga, eu conhecia ela Marrie! Sabia que ela não ia viver a vida dela direito, eu sabia que quando ela disse "eu nunca vou te esquecer" era verdade – disse o garoto olhando para o horizonte – Então eu pensei que se ela se decepecionasse... Se ela visse que eu não prestava ou algo do genero... Então ela poderia viver uma vida normal! Mas eu não pensei que ela iria embora assim, eu pensei que ela ia lutar por mim... Eu QUERIA que ela lutasse por mim, eu sei o quão egoísta é dizer isso... Mas eu queria que ela me amasse, queria que ela mesmo assim viesse correndo para mim dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- Vocês homens são uns idiotas – disse Marrie dando um sorriso sincero – Você ainda gosta dela, não é mesmo?

- Eu não sei o que eu sinto pela Lilian... Eu só sei que quando eu a vejo eu só quero estar do lado dela, eu quero ouvir ela, quero sentir ela, eu quero a presença dela do meu lado todos os dias! – ele disse com os olhos brilhando levemente – Eu só quero ela para sempre, eu quero abraçar ela.

- Isso se chama amor, seu idiota – disse Marrie rindo – Eu posso não conhecer muito bem a Lilly, mas eu tenho CERTEZA de que ela não te esqueceu. Sabe, no primeiro dia de aula ela deixou isso cair do bolso – Marrie pegou a foto que ela guardava dentro da bolsa – Eu só consegui saber que era vocês dois, mas não sabia a história de vocês. Mas de qualquer maneira James, se ela carregava isso, é porque ela ainda gosta de você, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Mas agora ela me odeia! – ele disse sério – Tenho certeza disso.

- Tem mesmo? – perguntou Marrie entregando a foto para ele – Sabe Potter, às vezes vale a pena tentar.

- Tentar... – ele disse olhando seriamente para a foto – Você tem razão Marrie! Eu já perdi a Lils uma vez, não vou perder de novo! Hei, por favor leva o meu taco de Hockey para a casa do Sirius quando ver ele essa noite OK? Eu tenho que correr agora!

- HEI! ESTÁ CHUVENDO – Gritou Marrie ao ver o garoto correr com a foto na mão – Homens... – ela disse rindo consigo mesma.

**XxXx**

- Já estou indo – disse a jovem garota de cabelos ruivos para a campainha que tocava. – Mas que droga, quem é que pode ser agora? Está chovendo, ninguém sairia de casa. Mamãe e Papai estão em Zurique, só voltam depois de amanhã... Será que a Marrie?

Lilian enrolou seu cabelo e saiu andando calmamente até a porta. Ela fechou seus livros e desceu as escadas ligeiramente para ver quem era.

- Sim...? – perguntou a jovem ao abrir a porta.

- Por favor Lils – disse um garoto completamente molhado sem folego olhando para ela, com uma foto nas mãos – Não desista de mim.

- JAMES? – perguntou a garota surpresa ao ver aquele belo garoto na sua frente...

**XxXxX**

**N/A: Olá galerê!**

**Aqui estou eu de novo, mais uma semana, mais um capítulo, mais uma revelação! Aqui está a tão esperada história da Lilian e do James. Uma nova personagem que será bem importante também apareceu. Dois novos casais. Capítulo novo, tudo novo!**

**Hahaha**

**E agora, o que vai acontecer? James na porta de Lilly. Os Evans viajando. Uma chuva incrível? Deixarei no final do capítulo uma preview para deixar vocês na vontade do quero mais! Haha :)**

**REVIEWS!!!**

**Anggie: **Olá Flor! :D Ótimo ver você aqui de novo, ótimo também saber que você gostou do capítulo! Viu como eu fui legal? Até coloquei a história deles aí! Mas pelo ponto de vista do James, o que será que a Lilian tem a dizer sobre essa história?? Aguarde os novos capítulos, haha! Espero ver você aqui de novo, beijinhos!

**layla black: **Olá Layla! Bem vinda a fic! Hehe. Fico super feliz em saber que você gostou da discussão e também do capítulo! Espero que você tenha gostado dessa capítulo também, assim como da história deles dois! Espero ver você de novo por aqui! Beijinhos.

**Sasarah:** Menine! Haha, quanta emoção é ler as suas reviews, são sempre tão animadas! Hehe. Gostou do capítulo novo? Tomara que sim! Aqui está a verdadeira história desses dois! Espero ver você aqui de novo, viu? Beijinhos e até a proxima.

**: **Olá Libis! Seja bem vinda a fic você também! Eu fico MUITO feliz em saber que você amou a fic! E por causa disso, espero ver outras reviews suas daqui para frente! Aqui está a história deles, gostou? Até a proxima, beijinhos.

**Levovolturis: **Olá Leo! Ah desculpel, mas eu não vou poder casar com você. Hehehe. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero que você, como menino, também tenha gostado dessa capítulo! Espero ver outras reviews suas! Beijinhos.

**É isso aí gente, gostaram? Não? Deixem uma ****REVIEW**** dizendo o que acharam!**

_**Preview Capítulo Quatro:**_

"_**Tudo isso que você disse é muito bonito James, mas mesmo assim..."**_

"_**Não diga nada, por favor. Não agora, não vamos estragar isso... Não novamente"**_

_**.**_

"_**Isso me parece tão errado, meus pais me matariam se soubessem"**_

"_**Então eu fico feliz de eles não estarem aqui"**_

_**.**_

"_**Espera um pouco... VOCÊ O QUE?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota. Por que eu ainda perco tempo com você?"**_

**Até a próxima pessoal,**

**Xoxo,**


	4. Falling in Love

**Capítulo Quatro**

_**Falling in Love**_

"_**Eu quero te dizer quando eu te ligar  
Eu poderia ter me apaixonado  
Eu queria ter me apaixonado. Fora das nossas mentes e fora de tempo  
Desejando que eu pudesse estar com você  
Para compartilhar o ponto de vista  
Poderíamos ter nos apaixonado" **_**[Falling in Love – McFLY]**

- Marrie? – disse o garoto descabelado com cara de cansado ao abrir a porta.

- Suurpresa! – disse a garota dos olhos azuis pulando no pescoço do garoto – Então, eu estava naquela parada de ônibus sozinha e pensei: "A casa do Sirius é pertiiinho, por que eu não vou lá?".

- Hmm – disse o garoto abrindo um sorriso e abraçando a menina – Essa me parece uma ótima idéia. Mas por que você está com o bastão de hockey do James?

- Ah! Isso! – disse Marrie soltando-se dos braços dele e colocando o bastão em um canto – Eu encontrei o James na parada de ônibus e ele me pediu para te dar quando te visse.

- MAS POR QUE ELE NÃO LEVOU PARA A CASA? – perguntou o garoto irritadíssimo ao ver o objeto de volta em sua casa.

- Aaah bem... É porque ele NÃO FOI para CASA – disse Marrie empolgada – Vamos para o seu quarto e eu conto a história.

- Ótima idéia – disse o garoto a abraçando por trás e dando um pequeno beijo em baixo da orelha dela.

- CONVERSAR! – disse Marrie rindo com as cócegas.

Longos minutos mais tarde, a história toda havia sido contada. Sirius mudava de expressão há cada nova palavra. Marrie contava tudo empolgada sentada na cama do rapaz.

- Então quer dizer que eles já foram um casal? Que a Lilian e o James tem TODA essa história? – perguntou o rapaz pasmo.

- Uhum! – disse Marrie sorrindo.

- Então está explicado o que existe entre eles! É amor! – disse o garoto com ar inspirador.

- Aaah! Sério? Pensei que fosse ódio – disse Marrie irônica jogando uma almofada na cara dele.

- HEI! – disse ele jogando a almofada de volta nela – Espera, então onde ele está agora?

- Na casa dela! Acredita? Ele saiu correndo na chuva para tentar conquistá-la novamente! – disse Marrie rindo embaixo da almofada.

- Esses dois ainda vão acabar juntos – disse Sirius empurrando propositalmente a garota para o chão.

- HEI VOCÊ! – Disse a garota rindo com as pernas em cima da cama e o tronco no chão. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa! Você tem leite condensado? Essa noite chuvosa está implorando uma panela de brigadeiro e um filme. – disse a garota levantando-se e andando até a porta do quarto.

- Claro que eu tenho! Vá indo para a cozinha que eu já acompanho você.

- Certo – disse a garota sorrindo antes de sair do quarto.

- Juntos... – repetiu o garoto com um grande sorriso ainda olhando para a porta – assim como eu e você.

**XxXxX**

- Por favor Lils – disse um garoto completamente molhado sem folego olhando para ela, com uma foto nas mãos – Não desista de mim.

- JAMES? – perguntou a garota surpresa ao ver aquele belo garoto na sua frente... – O que você faz aqui? Mas o que está acontecendo? Como você conseguiu essa foto? Por que você está todo molhado? JAMES?

- Lils... Eu nunca te esqu... – disse o garoto fechando os olhos e caindo no colo da garota.

- Seu idiota – disse Lilian preocupada para o garoto de olhos fechados no seu colo – Você acabou pegando uma febre e desmaiando. Mas o que eu vou fazer com você?

Lilian apoiou o braço do garoto em volta do seu ombro e colocou ele deitado no sofá da sala. Ela fechou a porta da casa e pegou o telefone para ligar para a mãe do garoto, avisando que ele havia ido lá para eles fazerem um "trabalho da escola", mas como ficou tarde e o temporal estava muito forte, pediu autorização para ele dormir lá. A mãe do garoto respondeu que a casa dos Evans era o lugar mais seguro para James, e que não teria problema ele ficar lá. Lilian abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

A garota andou até o banheiro e pegou duas toalhas de mão, depois pegou uma vasilha e encheu de água fria no banheiro, levando tudo para a sala. Após isso ela subiu até o quarto de visitas e pegou uma camiseta preta masculina, que estava guardada dentro de uma das gavetas do armário. Seus pais tinham, no quarto de visitas, roupas masculinas e femeninas para jovens, caso os primos de Lilian fossem visitá-la. Lilian voltou para o seu quarto e pegou um cobertor. A garota voltou para a sala de estar e prendeu seus cabelos. Lilian tirou delicadamente a camiseta molhada do garoto e a colocou em um canto da sala.

- Droga, por que você tem que ser assim? – perguntou a garota olhando o peitoral e o rosto do garoto – Você parece um anjo dormindo. Seu babaca – ela riu – Por que eu falo como se você pudesse me ouvir? Deve estar sonhando com alguma asneira... Mas mesmo assim... Por que você tem que ser tão lindo?

Após alguns minutos calada observando o garoto, ela se deu conta da situação constrangedora e colocou a camiseta nova no garoto. Lilian colocou a camisa molhada de james para lavar e voltou para a sala. A garota molhou uma toalha e depois a torceu, e colocou sobre a testa do garoto. "Isso baixará a sua febre um pouco", ela disse.

Lilian foi para o seu quarto e trocou de roupa. A menina colocou uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta polo preta (dentro das casas na europa é bem quente) e desceu novamente para ver o garoto. James já demonstrava alguns sinais de melhora. Lilian ligou a televisão em um dos seus canais favoritos, sentou-se no sofá e com muita delicadeza colocou a cabeça de James no seu colo. Passou-se uma hora desde isso, Lilian molhava a toalha de 5 em 5 minutos.

- Nossa, preciso comer alguma coisa! Já são 20h – disse a garota olhando no relogio e cuidadosamente levantando-se – E além do mais, acho que daqui a pouco você já vai acordar – ela disse sorrindo para o garoto. Lilian foi para a cosinha e começou a preparar um macarrão de molho branco.

- Lils? – a garota virou-se repentinamente para o sofá ao ouvir seu nome.

- James! – ela baixou a temperatura da chapa no forno e foi andando até o sofá – Você finalmente acordou – ela sorriu.

- Lilian! – o garoto tentou sentar-se rapidamente mas duas mãos o impediram.

- Acalme-se! Você ainda está com poucas energias, não se esforce tanto – ela soltou as mãos ao ver ele deitar-se novamente – Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Você estava cuidando de mim? – perguntou o garoto olhando a toalha em sua testa e a camiseta nova.

- Uhum – ela disse um pouco envergonhada – Você apareceu na minha porta no meio da chuva e depois desmaiou de febre. Como eu poderia deixar você alí? E além do mais, eu sei algumas coisinhas sobre como curar febre.

- Obrigado – ele disse incabulado – Nossa, minha mãe deve estar morrendo de preocupação!

- Na verdade ela está bem calma! – disse Lilian com uma colher de pau nas mãos – Eu já liguei para ela.

- Uau! – ele disse sorrindo seu mais belo e sincero sorriso e olhando nos olhos dela – Você se preocupou de verdade.

- James, eu não sou uma pessoa má – ela disse desviando o olhar – Eu sei que te disse coisas feias naquela noite. Me desculpe, mas bem... É dificil para mim! Você sabe, depois de tudo aquilo, na verdade é MUITO difícil para mim estar aqui.

- Não se preocupe Lilian – ele disse calmamente enquanto se levantava e colocando uma mão no rosto da garota – Eu vou estar ao seu lado agora.

- James – ela tirou delicadamente a mão dele do seu rosto e olhou para o chão – Eu, eu... O MACARRÃO VAI FICAR PRONTO! – ela disse rindo e indo em direção a cozinha.

- Então teremos macarrão para a janta? – Ele disse seguindo ela e parando atrás dela no fogão, fazendo seus corpos se encostarem.

- teremos? Você vai mesmo ficar aqui? – ela perguntou nervosa saindo de perto dele para pegar o molho.

- Está chovendo tanto – ele disse sentando-se no balcão – Você realmente não espera que eu vá para casa, espera?

- Humpf – disse Lilian encarando seu macarrão contente – Ok, você pode ficar. Vamos comer?

- Claro! O que eu pego? – disse o garoto empolgado.

- Nossa, a sua febre passou mesmo! – disse a garota surpresa – Ok, pega dois pratos naquele armário, a gente vai comer na mesa baixinha da sala.

- Certamente que sim – disse o garoto levando os objetos para a sala – Eu tive uma ótima médica.

- Não força Jay – ela disse rindo levando o macarrão – Voilà! Bon appétit

Os dois sentaram-se no chão e começaram a comer em cima da pequena mesa que havia no centro da sala. Eles riram, contaram histórias e lembraram fatos antigos. Trocaram experiencias e opnioes sobre tudo! O tempo passava, a comida acabou mas o momento parecia eterno. Já havia se passado uma hora que eles estavam alí, um com a presença do outro, apreciando o simples fato da existencia deles.

- Lilian... Você sabe porque eu vim aqui – o garoto disse em determinado momento.

- Não James, na verdade eu não sei – Lilian respondeu séria encarando-o nos olhos.

- Eu fui um idiota Lilian. Eu coloquei fora nosso amor! Eu deixei você ir, ou melhor, eu fui o MOTIVO de você ter ido! De você ter largado a patinação, de você ter se tornado uma pessoa mais fria – ele disse mergulhando no verde dos olhos dela – Eu sei disso! Sei de tudo isso. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu sabia, quando você disse "Eu nunca vou te esquecer" eu sabia que era verdade! Eu queria que você tivesse uma vida normal, que me esquecesse. Foi por isso que eu fiz o que eu fiz.

- Jay... – a garota disse sentindo seus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que brotavam deles.

- Eu sei o que eu fiz! Sei o quão egoista eu fui! E depois, bem, depois que eu percebi o quanto eu fui idiota eu tentei esquecer! Tomei um "porre", me tornei um mulherengo, fiz de tudo para esquecer cada segundo daquele inverno! – ele disse passando a mão furiosamente nos cabelos – Quando eu ouvi seu nome, algo antigo despertou em mim! Quando eu vi seu rosto depois de tanto tempo, eu não reconheci você. Meus olhos não te reconheceram, meus o meu coração sim! Desde o segundo que te vi pela primeira vez aqui de novo, meu coração acelerou de uma forma que eu não consigo pará-lo!

- Tudo isso que você disse é muito bonito James, mas mesmo assim... – ela disse sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem lentamente pelo seu rosto.

- Não diga nada, por favor. Não agora, não vamos estragar isso... Não novamente – ele disse ajoelhando-se na frente dela, onde ela também estava ajoelhada – Eu não quero te perder de novo Lils! Eu não vou mentir para você. O que eu sinto por você, o que eu sempre senti, é o mais puro dos meus sentimentos! Eu te amo Lilian Evans!

- James – ela disse surpresa vendo ele pegar as duas mãos dela.

- Amo o seu ar inteligente, seu jeito de falar, amo como você tenta ajudar a todos! – ele disse olhando dentro dos olhos dela – Amo a forma com que você me olha em uma mistura incoerente de amor e desprezo. Amo como você é digna de seus sentimentos, amo seu olhar! Amo a forma com que você muda de expressão há cada segundo. Amo o seu jeito de andar, de passar as mãos nos cabelos, de agir! Eu amo cada parte sua! Amo a sua irritação, seu falso ódio por mim. Amo seu olhar estressado e seu desprezo por mim. Eu amo você, sempre amei.

- Não vou mentir – ela disse sentindo seu coração acelerar – Eu nunca te esqueci! Você é um idiota, e eu te odeio por isso. Mas como eu posso dizer não ao meu coração? Como eu posso dizer que te odeio enquanto eu me sinto tão incrivelmente apaixonada por você?

- Então vamos deixar de lado nosso orgulho idiota! Nossos erros do passado! Vamos nos permitir ser felizes Lilian! – ele disse secando as lágrimas que ainda estavam no rosto dela.

- Vamos nos permitir – ela disse em uma mistura de afirmação e pergunta.

James soltou uma das mãos dela e a levou gentilmente ao rosto da garota, sem desviar o olhar dos seus olhos. A outra mão ele enlaçou na centúra dela. Ele se aproximou calmamente, suas respirações se entrelaçavam, eles já podiam sentir o cheiro do hálito refrescante um do outro. James roçou seus lábios nos de Lilian, mas dessa vez ela não negou.

A garota levou uma das suas mãos aos cabelos do rapaz, e a outra ela apoiou em seu peitoral. James deu um profundo selinho em Lilian. Ela retribuiu, e gentilmente abriu a boca para que eles pudessem aprofundar o beijo. James colocou delicadamente sua lingua dentro da boca de Lilian. O beijo seguiu profundo, apaixonado e até desesperado.

As mãos de Lilian puxavam gentilmente os cabelos de James. O garoto a puxava para mais perto, seus corpos estavam colados, mas eles pareciam querer mais. James beijou o pescoço da garota, ela soltou pequenas risadas. O garoto voltou a juntar os seus lábios, e acabou caindo por cima dela.

Seus corpos colados no chão, uma mistura de alegria, prazer e amor. Seus movimentos ficando mais apaixonados, juntamente com o beijo. Lilian deu uma pequena risada e afastou o garoto um pouco.

- Isso me parece tão errado, meus pais me matariam se soubessem – ela disse rindo sem fôlego.

- Então eu fico feliz de eles não estarem aqui – disse James abraçando a garota – Eu não quero te perder nunca mais!

- Você não vai me perder – ela disse apoiando a cabeça no seu peito – Vamos esquecer o passado, ok? Deixemos os erros para trás.

- Isso me parece perfeitamente certo – ele disse dando um beijo na testa da garota.

- Vamos para o meu quarto – ela levantou-se puxando a mão dele junto.

- Você está tentando me seduzir, Lilian Evans? – ele disse imitando a famosa frase do filme.

- Você é seduzível, James Potter? – ela perguntou irônica.

- Só por você... – ele disse puxando ela forte pela cintura e encarando seus olhos.

- Ha ha, muito engraçado – ela disse rindo – Não, eu só não quero mais ficar na sala! Vamos lavar a louça e então podemos ficar mais confortáveis no meu quarto! Eu não quero "avançar o sinal" James!

- Ah, tem certeza? – ele perguntou rindo.

- SIM! – ela disse mostrando a lingua – Vai, lava os pratos porque eu já fiz a comida!

- Droga, sempre sobra para mim lavar a louça – ele disse rindo.

Os dois foram para a cozinha, e enquanto James lavava a louça, Lilian filosofava sobre coisas distintas. Eles conversavam sobre o colégio, sobre os novos casais e como no fim tudo aquilo seria divertido. Lilian disse que não conseguia acreditar como a sua opniao sobre James podia ter mudado tão rápido, hoje a tarde mesmo ela estava incrivelmente irritada por saber que teria de passar tanto tempo com ele, e agora ela estava trocando palavras de amor e beijos com o rapaz.

Os dois jovens foram para o quarto de Lilian. A garota deitou-se na sua cama e espreguiçou-se, parecendo um delicado bebe. James ria, e deitou-se do lado dela. Os dois ficaram ouvindo a chuva, olhando para o teto e conversando sobre diversas coisas. James contava sobre toodas as inúmeras garotas que apareceram na sua vida depois de Lilian. A garota só ria comentando o quanto ele era maldoso por tudo aquilo.

- Eu ainda me pergunto como eu fiquei tanto tempo sem você – ele disse virando-se na cama e olhando para ela.

- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta agora – ela disse virando-se e entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele – Nossa, eu estou tremendamente cansada.

- Imagino! – ele disse puxando ela para um abraço – Dorme Lils. Nós temos uma vida inteira pela frente – Ele disse apoiando a cabeça dela no seu peito enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

- Sim, inteira – ela disse antes de adormecer nos braços do rapaz.

**XxXxX**

- Bom dia Luz do Dia! – disse Lilian ao acordar e encarar o rosto sereno do garoto adormecido em seus braços.

- Já é de manhã? – ele perguntou espriguiçando-se.

- Na verdade, são 14h! – ela disse rindo!

- O QUE??? EU ESTOU ATRASADO PARA O MEU TREINO DE HOCKEY! O LUPIN E O SIRIUS VÃO ME MATAAAR! – disse o garoto levantando-se correndo e indo para o banheiro.

- Exagerado – disse a garota rindo. – Eu resolvo isso! Espera.

"_Você não vai acreditar. Passei a noite com JAMES POTTER! Isso mesmo, você leu certo! Amanhã na escola eu te conto tudo! Avisa para o Sirius que ele vai se atrasar para o treino, ok? Beijinhos"_

- Pronto, já enviei uma mensagem para a Marrie! Ela avisa ele – disse a garota sorrindo ao receber um beijo na testa.

- Você é um genio! – ele disse sorrindo – Mas mesmo assim eu tenho que sair logo.

"_Espera um pouco... VOCÊ O QUE?"_

- Viu, ela até já me respondeu – Disse Lilian dando grandes gargalhadas ao ler a resposta da amiga. – Eu vou no banheiro rapidinho ok? – disse a garota deixando o celular em cima da cama.

- Vai fundo – disse James rindo.

Lilian entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. James deitou-se novamente na cama e ouviou o celular de Lilian avisar que mais uma mensagem havia chegado.

- Lils! Tem mais uma mensagem no seu celular – ele disse alto para ela escutar.

- Pode ler! – respondeu a voz femenina no banheiro.

- Oks! – ele disse abrindo a mensagem:

"_Boa Tarde Lilly!_

_Aqui é o Snape! Tudo certo para hoje a tarde? Espero que sim! Não vejo a hora de te encontrar, vai ser DEMAIS! Nem acredito que vamos fazer isso juntos! Me mande uma mensagem respondendo, ok? Adoro você, beijos."_

_- _Então, quem era? – perguntou Lilian sorrindo ao abrir a porta do banheiro – James?

Lilian entrou no quarto mas o encontrou vazio. Em cima da cama tinha um pequeno bilhete que dizia:

"_Tive que ir para o treino. O que raios o SNAPE quer com você? Sério, você PRECISA me explicar essa história! Sei la. Foi estranho, tchau"_

- Uma vez idiota, sempre idiota! Por que eu ainda perco tempo com você? – disse Lilian para si mesma ao ler o bilhete – Você é um idiota James. Mas o que eu posso fazer, se quem eu amo é você? – Disse a garota sentando-se na cama e abraçando as pernas com o bilhete nas mãos.

**XxXxX**

**N/A: Eaí pessoal!**

**Tcharan! Apresento a vocês o mais novo casal da fic: James Potter e Lilian Evans. A questão é: Até quando o casal ficará junto? O que será que Snape quer? Até onde vai o orgulho desses dois teimosos?**

**Muitas perguntas, muitas respostas. Tudo nos próximos capítulos :D. Vou responder agora algumas perguntas gerais:**

**- Sobre a música do outro capítulo: Forget All you Know. É uma música não tão conhecida para os fãs de McFLY, porque ela nunca foi muuito tocada. Fui procurar qual deles escreveu e descobri pelo site que foi composta numa parceria por Danny Jones (oin :D) e por George Karalexis. Achei o link no youttube também:**

**.com/watch?v=66APwf-svzw**

**A qualidade do som tá ruim, mas pra quem quiser está aí :D.**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sasarah: **Olá Menine! Você sempre empolgada aqui! Haha! Então, postei rapidinho viu? Só uma semana! Haha! Espero que você tenha gostado do que aconteceu, muuitas coisas ainda estão por vir! Espero te ver aqui de novo. Beijinhos

**Layla black: **Olá Layla! Fico super feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo! A história deles é fofinha né? Eu não queria separar eles "no passado", mas foi preciso :(. Hehe! Espero ver você aqui de novo! Beijinhos

**Anggie: **Olá Anggie! Nãão, não me mate! Haha. Aqui está a continuação :D. Exatamente, ele é tão lindo que a gente perdoa! Haha! Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Espero te ver aqui de novo!! Beijinhos

**- Lanaaa: **Olá Lanaaa! Então, expliquei alí em cima a "história" da música! Tomara que você tenha gostado, hehe :D. Obrigada por ter comentado, fico muito feliz! Viu como TUDO mudou depois que ela abriu a porta? Haha! Espero te ver aqui de novo! Beijinhos

**Nessa sexta-feira começaram as férias de inverno aqui na Suíça! Estou tão feliiiz! Férias é bom :D.**

**Até a próxima, deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!**

**Xoxo,**

**!**


	5. Don't Wake me Up

**Capítulo Cinco**

**"Não me acorde  
Querida, eu estou apaixonado  
E eu estou sonhando tanto  
Mas eu nunca quero parar  
Não me acorde**_**" **_**[Don't Wake Me Up – McFLY]**

_- Oi James, aqui é a Lilian... de novo. – ela apoiava a mão na cabeça e suspirava – Olha, quando sair do treino me liga viu, é importante? Beijos._

Lilian pegava uma bolsa grande e preta e colocava diversas coisas dentro, enquanto tentava organizar as suas idéias. Ela já tinha ligado dez vezes para James naquela tarde, e todas as ligações iam cair na "caixa eletronica". Cansada e com um compromisso marcado, ela não podia mais esperar que ele a atendesse.

- Ok, está tudo aqui... Carteira, estojo de maquiagens, celular, Ipod, óculos escuros – ela parou encarando seu Wayfarer branco – ÓCULOS ESCUROS? Mas que raios! Não tem nem sol nessa cidade no inverno, eu não preciso disso – A garota jogou o óculos em cima da cama.

- Mas que droga, o que está acontecendo comigo? – ela perguntou para si mesma ao sentar-se na cama. – Foi só um mal entendido... vai ficar tudo certo! Vai ficar tudo certo. – ela ouviu seu celular tocar.

- "Alô, James? Ah, me desculpe Snape. Sim sim, está tudo certo... Te encontro no Starbucks do centro né? Ok, já estou a caminho. É, abraços"

A garota saiu estabanada de casa, correndo para a parada do ônibus. Lilian vestia uma calça preta skinni, sapatilhas pretas, uma camisa branca e um delicado casaco preto por cima. A menina entrou no ônibus e sentou-se, ainda sentindo-se mal por todo aquele mal entendido com James. Ela não admitiria que algo ficasse entre eles dessa vez.

Chegando ao centro ela foi em direção ao seu lugar fechado favoritos na cidade: Starbucks! Algo que a lembrava de Londres, com aquele menu em Inglês e aquelas bebidas tão conhecidas por ela. Era como estar, de alguma forma, em casa.

- Lilian, aqui! – um garoto de cabelos negros acenava para ela.

- Ah! Olá Snape! – ela andou até a mesa dele e sentou-se numa cadeira a frente do garoto – Então, tudo certo?

- Tudo ótimo! E com você? – ele disse chamado uma garçonete – O que você quer beber?

- Hot Chocolat! – ela disse sorrindo – Ah! E um donut de chocolate para acompanhar!

- Perfeito, para mim o mesmo – ele disse para a garçonete – Então... como vão as coisas na escola? Muito difícil de aturar o Potter?

- Ah! Não, não... – ela disse rindo e passando as mãos nos cabelos – na verdade nós estamos bem... MUITO bem.

- Espera aí, VOCÊ e o POTTER estão tipo, numa boa? – ele perguntou incrédulo dando uma boa mordida no seu donut – Como? Quando? Onde?

- Poupe-me de tais perguntas – ela respondeu envergonhada bebendo um gole da sua bebida – Por favor!

- Haha, você decide, boss – ele disse rindo.

- Então, vamos fazer o que viemos aqui para fazer! – Ela disse sorrindo.

- Claro! Já esava até mesmo me esquecendo... Trouxe o que eu te pedi? – ele perguntou tirando um laptop da apple branco da mochila.

- Trouxe sim! Espero que seja o bastante para te ajudar – Lilian tirou da bolsa uma pasta.

- Com certeza ajudará! Essa será a melhor edição do nosso jornal! – ele disse empolgado digitando algumas palavras no "Word".

- Espero que sim! Fico feliz em ajudar... Fiquei sabendo que o jornal da nossa escola é considerado o melhor da suíça, em nível escolar.

- E é sim! Eu me orgulho profundamente disso, e é exatamente por isso que nossas materias tem que ser SEMPRE ótimas! – ele disse empolgado, fazendo-a rir. – Então, o que você trouxe para mim?

- Tudo que Londres pode te oferecer! – ela abriu a sua pasta – Essa edição "qual é a sua terra" será ótima! Tenho aqui um pouco sobre a história da Inglaterra, algumas coisas sobre a rainha, os melhores lugares para visitar em Londres, o sucesso de bandas britânicas como McFLY, e uma lista de "Top 10 coisas de Londres" – ela tirou delicadamente algumas folhas organizadas contendo os assuntos ditos da sua pasta.

- UAU Lilian! – Snape disse com os olhos brilhando – Isso está perfeito! Você realmente está decidida de que não quer aquela vaga livre no nosso editorial?

- Não Snape, pelo menos não agora... Eu ainda estou me adaptando a cidade, não quero tantas responsabilidades... Ainda!

- Ainda? Então quer dizer que eu posso ter esperanças? – ele perguntou rindo enquanto digitava no computador.

- Haha! VEREMOS! – Lilian começou a rir no mesmo momento em que sentiu algo tocar na sua bolsa – Ai céus! Me desculpe Snape, mas eu vou ter que atender a essa ligação!

- Vai em frente – ele disse ainda divertindo-se com as folhas sobre a Inglaterra.

- Ok – Lilian saiu andando rapidamente até o banheiro femenino e trancando-se em uma das cabines.

_- Alô?_

_- James! Eu estou tentando falar com você a horas! Aonde foi que você se meteu?_

_- Eu? E você? Por acaso está com o Snape agora? (ele respondeu rispidamente)_

_- Bem... na verdade estou sim! Mas é isso mesmo que eu quero te explicar._

_- Hm? Estou ouvindo._

_- O Snape me ofereceu uma vaga no editorial do jornal da escola, a qual eu recusei temporariamente... E então ele pediu minha ajuda só para montar uma seção da próxima edição, vai ser algo sobre países e ele me pediu para ajudar com a Inglaterra._

_- Ah... então foi isso._

_- Jay, não vamos deixar que esse tipo de coisa estrague o que nós estamos tendo..._

_- Eu sei, eu sei! Você está certa... É que quando eu vi aquela mensagem... Bem, eu tive que sair correndo dalí! (ele disse sinceramente)_

_- Eu te entendo, também não sei como reagiria no seu lugar. Nós ainda somos "frágeis", temos muito o que amadurecer nesse relacionamento... E eu quero fazer isso ao seu lado!_

_- Sim, juntos (ela podia ouvir ele sorrir do outro lado da linha)._

_- O que você quer fazer hoje?_

_- Bem, o Sirius vai fazer uma noite na casa dele para nós todos decidirmos o que vamos fazer em duas semanas! (haviai uma certa malícia nas suas palavras)_

_- Em duas semanas? Como assim?_

_- Férias de Inverno! Os pais do Sirius tem um chalé nas montanhas, nós sempre vamos para lá... É classico! Então todos os anos a gente faz uma... reunião... para saber quem leva o que para beb... o que levar._

_- Aaah sim... entendi (ela sorriu maliciosa também). E as meninas vão também? Renée e Marrie?_

_- Claro! Algo me diz que esse ano vai ser BEM melhor (ele riu)_

_- Sabe que eu tenho a MESMA impressão? (ela ria junto). Olha, eu tenho que ir agora! Preciso acabar essa coisa aqui com o Snape, eu te ligo quando voltar para casa... E daí a gente combina melhor da noite, ok?_

_- Para mim está ótimo._

_- Para mim também._

_- Lilianeugostomuitodevocê (ele disse rapidamente após um momento de silencio)_

_- Eu também James, eu também ( ela disse sorrindo sinceramente logo antes de desligar o telefone)._

Lilian abriu a cabine e saiu de lá sorridente. Parou e olhou-se no espelho, não havia motivos para se preocupar! Ela estava bem, James estava bem, o relacionamento deles estava bem. Tudo daria certo. Tudo.

- Nossa Snape, foi mal mesmo... Eu não pensei que isso iria demorar tanto – ela disse rindo.

- Ah imagina, tá tudo bem... Vem ver, eu acabei o esboço da edição! Agora é só mandar para o pessoal da revisão e tá pronta – ele disse me passando o laptop.

- Snape, isso aqui está ÓTIMO! Nossa, você se superou – ela disse boquiaberta.

- Haha, eu tive uma grande ajuda de uma inglesa – ele disse gabando-se.

- Hei, sempre que precisar de ajuda com o jornal pode me chamar, viu? – ela disse feliz – Mas agora eu tenho que ir, meus pais voltam de viagem essa noite e eu tenho que deixar a casa bonita para eles.

- Claro! Sem problemas – ele se levantou e deu um beijo na bochecha da garota – Obrigado pela sua ajuda! Te vejo na escola.

- Sem problemas, a gente se ve! – ela disse pegando sua bolsa, seu chocolate quente e saindo do café.

- É uma pena que você esteja com o James... uma pena mesmo – ele disse para si mesmo tristemente, voltando-se para o computador.

Lilian corria para casa, sendo quase atropelada por alguns motoristas de ônibus indignados ao verem a garota atravessar as ruas fora das faixas de segurança. A garota não ligava, estava feliz e ninguem podia mudar isso nela! Ela e James ficariam bem, e nessa mesma noite eles mostrariam isso para todos os seus amigos, e dois dias depois para toda a escola! E tudo daria certo... tudo.

A garota chegou em casa rápido, e viu que seus pais haviam deixado uma mensagem na caixa eletronica dizendo que chegariam em meia hora. Lilian arrumou a casa tão rápido que nem ela acreditava. A adrenalina corria pelo seu corpo e ela amava aquilo, adrenalina... Nada no mundo podia ser melhor do que aquela sensação correndo pelo seu corpo.

Ela se deitou em sua cama e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar seu coração que diminuia aos poucos. A garota pegou seu celular e digitou aquele numero que já sabia de cor.

- Olá mina flor. – ele respondeu do outro lado, e ela riu com isso.

- Olá meu amor! Então... Eu estou aqui esperando meus pais chegarem em casa para contarem as novidades da viagem e depois posso ir para a noite no Sirius!

- Ah é verdade! Seus pais estavam em Zurique, né?

- Yeps!

- O que eles foram fazer lá? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Ah... Parece que o escritorio do meu pai também tem uma sede lá, e eles foram convidados para conhecer como funcionam as coisas por lá... Sei lá, nada muito importante!

- Ah ok... Então, eu acho que vou para o Sirius com os meninos mesmo, você se importa?

- Nops! Aproveito e já ligo para a Marrie e para a Renée, para nós irmos juntas! A que horas eu encontro você la?

- Acho que nós vamos lá pelas 21h...Então vá por essa hora, e me ligue antes de ir viu?

- Haha, pode deixar boss! – ela respondeu empolgada – James?

- Sim lils?

- Eu estou feliz – ela respondeu sincera e pôde sentir que ele abriu um sorriso do outro lado da linha.

- Eu também Lilian, feliz como eu não me sentia há quatro anos.

- Bobo – ela riu.

- Boba – ele riu.

Os dois desligaram e Lilian pôde ouvir alguem abrindo a porta de casa. A garota desceu as escadas correndo e jogou-se nos braços quentes e acolhedores da sua mãe. O pai da garota vinha atrás com algumas malas.

- Mãe!!! Ah você PRECISA me contar como foi tudo por lá! O que acharam? Como é o escritório? O que vocês comeram de bom?

- Haha, acalme-se menina! – a Sra. Evans dizia gentilmente tirando o seu casaco – Que tal você me trazer um pouco de chá enquanto eu e seu pai nos organizamos?

- Claro! – ela disse correndo para a cozinha e pegando o chá.

- Mas então, o que você fez por aqui? – o pai da garota perguntou sorrindo.

- Ah, err – Lilian gelou ao lembrar da noite com james – eu estudei química.

- Química? – A mãe da garota pegava um pouco de chá.

- Uhum – lilian ria consigo mesmo – como a química afeta as pessoas e coisas assim... Mas e vocês??

- Foi ótimo querida! Zurique é maravilhosa – o pai da garota completou arrumando-se no sofá – você iria amar.

- Acredito que sim, um dia podemos ir visitá-la – lilian disse contente.

- Sim, acho que seria agradável! – a mãe da garota disse sorridente – E quais são os planos para a sua noite hoje?

- Muitos planos! Vou me encontrar com a Renée e com a Marrie na casa da marrie e depois nós vamos para uma noite na casa do Sirius com os meninos.

- Com os meninos? Quer dizer que você não tem mais guerra declarada com o jovem dos Potter? – o pai da garota respondeu surpreso.

- Não!!! LONGE disso – lilian respondeu levantando-se – Acredito que as coisas agora vão melhorar... Vocês vão ver! Eu preciso ir tomar banho agora, depois já vou para a Marrie! Foi ótimo ver vocês de novo – ela deu um grande abraço nos seus pais e foi para o seu quarto.

- Querido, você não acha melhor nós contarmos agora? – Perguntou a Sra. Evans com um ar preocupado para seu marido.

- Não querida, é melhor esperarmos um pouco – Ele disse sorrindo.

Lilian tomou um bom e demorado banho e depois escolheu uma linda roupa no seu guarda roupas. Ela colocou uma calça skinny preta, uma blusa vermelha decotada e solta no corpo que ela prendeu com um grande cinto branco e sandálias brancas. Seus cabelos ruivos foram presos em um rabo de cavalo e ela fez uma maquiagem no rosto. Ela tinha que admitir... estava hot! Mas ela não se importava! Não é que Lilian fosse uma "atirada", nunca ninguem pensou isso dela! Mas agora ela tinha alguem esperando por ela, e ela definitivamente não iria chegar lá feia. Pelo contrário, ela chegaria lá LINDA.

- Mãe, pai! A Renée está passando aqui para me dar carona até a casa da Marrie! Eu vou dormir lá, então vejo vocês amanhã! – ela disse pegando um casaco e lançando beijinhos no ar – tchauzinho!

- Acho que você tem razão... Ela me parece tão feliz agora – disse a sra. Evans com um olhar triste para o marido – Vamos esperar.

**XxXxX**

- Amiga! SEDUZIU! – Disse Renée, que já tinha 18 anos, ao ver a amiga entrar no carro.

- EU? E você não deixou por menos! – disse Lilian ao olhar a roupa linda da amiga. Renée usava uma leggin de couro e um vestidinho branco por cima, linda!

- Ah amiga... É o amor! – ela disse rindo ligando o rádio e dirigindo até a casa de Marrie.

- Sim! Céus! Eu sumo por um dia e você está se agarrando em um sofá com o Lupin? COMO ASSIM? – Lilian perguntou entrando no clima animado de Renée, amava as conversas com a amiga.

- Sejamos sinceras... Foi inevitável! Nós tentamos, realmente tentamos. Ou melhor... EU tentei! Mas não dá para ficar longe dele! É como se nós dois estamos sempre sendo atraidos para ficarmos juntos, sabe?

- Sei perfeitamente – lilian sorriu serena para a frente.

- Mas você não ficou atrás hein? Quer dizer... O que aconteceu com a "Lilian, eu odeio o potter"?

- Ela lembrou-se da sua amiga "Lilian, eu AMO o potter". – lilian riu por longos momentos.

- Faz bem amiga! Ele é louco por você desde sempre, e eu sei que você também é! Nós somos tão jovens, vamos aproveitar o momento! O amor!

- Sim, você está definitivamente certa – Lilian disse ao avistar Marrie abanando nas suas botas longas pretas, por cima da sua calça jeans azul clara e camisa branca no meio da rua.

- PÁRA TUDO! – Marrie disse entrando no carro antes de qualquer uma delas tivessem a chance de dizer algo – COMO ASSIM VOCÊ E O POTTER ESTÃO SE PEGANDO?

- HAHAHAHAHA – Lilian riu por muito, MUITO tempo – Legal que você é super delicada né? "se pegando".

- Ah sim, desculpe – ela disse rindo – O que aconteceu para que você e o James Potter estarem se beijando... e espero que só beijando... e...

- Hei! Pára! – lilian disse rindo – Então, ele apareceu lá em casa no meio da chuva...

Lilian contou toda a história para as amigas. As duas acompanhavam cada momento ansiosas, prendendo a respiração e soltando gritinhos de alegria. Lilian parava em alguns momentos para rir, e as duas também a acompanhavam nas risadas. Incrivelmente, de repente aquela cidade se parecia muito como um "lar", o melhor de todos. Alguns minutos mais tarde elas estavam na frente da luxuosa casa de Sirius.

- Bem vindas meninas! – disse sirius com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão – Mi casa, su casa! – ele disse tentando falar algo em espanhol.

- Hei Sirius! – Lilian disse dando um beijinho na bochecha do amigo.

- MélDéls lilian – ele disse em seu estado de embriaguice pura – Se você não estivesse com o James eu juro que te pegav...

- Páro, páro! – James chegou puxando a garota para dentro e olhando falsamente bravo para Sirius – Fica com a sua "mina" que eu fico com a minha! – Sirius levantou sua cerveja como se estivesse brindando a isso.

- Lilian Evans! – Potter disse envergonhado ao olhar para a garota – Puta que pariu!

- POTTER! – Lupin disse rindo – Guarde suas palavras feias para você – ele disse beijando Renée.

- Desculpe mas... Você está MUITO sexy! – ele respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior e mandando um olhar malicioso para a garota.

- Você também está lindo – Lilian disse mordendo o labio dele. E ele estava MESMO lindo! James usava um jeans azul escuro que parecia gasto, e uma camisa preta com alguns botões desabotoados.

- Eu sei – ele disse começando a beijá-la – Eu queria passar o dia com você, nem acredito que aquele feio do Snape passou a tarde com você e eu não! – ele disse brincando som suas mãos pelas costas da garota.

- E eu também não acredito que você passou a tarde inteira com jogadores suados de hockey ao inves de passá-la comigo – lilian disse provocando ele.

Todos se sentaram na sala de Sirius, e começaram a comer muitas pizzas e a beber. MUITO. Afinal eles eram jovens, apaixonados e com muito amor para dar! Ninguem iria sair dalí bebado, Sirius não tinha comprado bebida o suficiente para isso, apenas para que eles se divertissem, mas sem escandalos.

A noite transcorreu magicamente maravilhosa! Eles organizaram a semana de férias na chalé. Seria uma semana inteira de snowboard, bebidas e mais bebidas! Nada poderia estragar aquela semana de férias! Ela seria perfeita.

Perto das cinco da manhã eles decidiram que era hora para eles irem dormir. As garotas se despediram dos meninos e entraram no carro de Renée para ir para a casa de Marrie. Elas passaram o resto da noite conversando sobre os garotos e sobre a futura semana de aulas! Tudo seria maravilhoso!

Lilian adormeceu com um grande sorriso no rosto, ela nunca imaginara que a Suíça poderia se parecer tanto como um lar para ela! Ela tinha um... bem... namorado maravilhoso e as melhores amigas do mundo! Parecia que faziam anos que eles todos estavam convivendo juntos, quando na verdade eram apenas meses.

Em outra casa, um jovem garoto de cabelos negros também adormecia, após olhar para as fotos lindas tiradas na noite com Lilian. Seu coração estava em paz, e ele nunca se sentira tão feliz! Tudo estava perfeito.

No entanto, em uma outra casa, aquela que tinha "The Evans" escrito na sua caixa de correio, as coisas não estavam tão calmas... No quarto de casal estava um feliz casal dormindo, porém na escrivaninha do quarto três passagens de avião estavam guardadas dentro de um envelope... E eram passagens apenas de ida.

"_Se eu soubesse o que estava por vir, eu jamais teria passado aqueles primeiros meses brigando com ele... Não, eu teria corrido para a sua casa no meu primeiro dia na cidade, e aproveitado cada segundo... Ah, se eu soubesse..."_

**XxXxX**

**N/A: Olá galerê!**

**A escritora desnaturada de vocês está de volta! MIL desculpas! Eu tive uma semana de férias aqui na Suíça, e na volta acho que tive umas 20 provas! Sem falar que eu to tentando postar a DIAS, mas o fanficion tava com probema aqui :\. Haha. Os próximos capítulos serão muito, MUITO importantes, então eu precisava de tempo e muita inspiração para escrever esse, que foi a introdução de todas as coisas que estão por vir, e eu posso adiantar que nem todas elas serão boas!**

**Sei que muitos de vocês também estão de aulas aí, gostando pessoal? Eu li o novo livro da J.K. Rowling nessas férias: "Os contos de Beedle, o Bardo". Adorei! Foi bom ter "o mundo mágico" da J.K. de volta, mesmo que em poucas páginas.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Sasarah: **Olá menine! Deixei eles juntos sim, claro! Eles precisam ficar juntos! Mas fique atenta, MUITAS coisas estão por vir! Obrigada por comentar! Vejo você na próxima! :D

**Anggie:** Olá Anggie! Menina, preciso avisar vc que o Snape ainda vai trazer MUITAS confusões para o nosso casal! Haha! Desculpa a demora! Espero que você tenha gostado! Até a próxima :D

**Layla Black: **Olá Layla! Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo! O Snape ainda vai aparecer muuito na fic! Haha! Espero que você tenha gostado! Desculpa pela demora! Até a próxima :D

**Por favor galera, me deixem reviews para eu saber o que vocês estão achando!!!**

**E agora, como eu não sou uma escritora tão má assim, aqui vai a preview do que está para acontecer na vida deles:**

_**Próximos Capítulos:**_

"**Sirius e Marrie? Lupin e Renée? Ok, isso é até aceitável.. Mas JAMES E LILIAN?"**

**.**

"**Eu estou feliz por vocês... Não estou mentindo! Mas a fofoca vai querer acabar vocês... Os três garotos mais bonitos e populares do colégio junto com as três garotas mais bonitas e populares? Você já devia saber que muitos aqui vão querer destruir vocês!"**

**.**

"**Larga ele, fica comigo! Você sabe que ele não te merece... Você sabe que poderia ser mais feliz comigo!"**

**.**

" **Eu não me importo com o que falam. Eu estou com você até o fim, você SEMPRE terá a mim"**

**.**

"**Todas essas bebidas... Amiga, isso não vai dar certo!"**

**.**

"**Talvez você tenha razão... Muito tempo se passou, e nós não podemos mudar quem nós somos, quem nós nos tornamos."**

**.**

"**Mãe, pai? O que está acontecendo?"**

**...**

**É isso aí gente! Espero ver vocês aqui na próxima!**

**Xoxo, PopNips.**


	6. No Worries

**Capítulo Seis**

**No Worries**

"_**Não há segredos a serem ditos  
Nada que nós já não sabemos  
Nós não temos medo de envelhecer  
Nós não temos nenhuma preocupação no mundo"**_** [No Worries – McFLY]**

Alguns dizem que os seus últimos anos na escola, serão consequentimente os melhores da sua vida. Não porque você está assumindo uma nova etapa, entrando na universidade e começando aos poucos a sua vida profissional...Não, definitivamente seria pelas aventuras que intermináveis que você pode viver nesses anos.

No Collège Hogwarts não era diferente. Jovens sedentos por aventura, popularidade, status e diversão faziam diariamente as maiores burradas e acertos de suas vidas. Mas do que serviria a vida sem seus magestosos anos dourados? Sem a sua magestosa, atrapalhada e inesquecível adolescencia?

_"Sabio é o jovem que aproveita seus últimos colégios com a energia e positividade de uma criança. Tolos são aqueles guiados pelas fofocas e boatos."_

É uma pena que tal ditado nunca foi mostrado para os honrados alunos do Collège Hogwarts...

- Snape! – gritava uma garota do primeiro ano empolgada – Eu adorei a nova edição do seu jornal! Sério, ficou DEMAIS! Eu sou da França, você sabe, se quiser algumas dicas para a próxima edição é só me chamar!

- Claro...Seria legal – disse Snape envergonhado, não estava acostumado em ser cercado por todas aquelas garotas.

- PÁRA TUDO! O QUE É AQUILO? – gritou escandalosamente Claire, a mais fofoqueira garota do segundo ano. – Sirius e Marrie? Lupin e Renée? Ok, isso é aceitável... Mas JAMES E LILIAN?

Todos os olhares animados se viraram na direção da voz da garota. Era para ser uma segunda-feira normal no colégio, exceto pelo fato de que as férias de inverno estavam incrivelmente próximas e todos os alunos já demonstravam sua empolgação ao máximo concentração nas aulas ao mínimo. Jovens...

Alguns garotos abriram a boca sem conseguir evitar o choque. Algumas garotas murmuravam coisas muito más olhando para os casais que apareceram felizes no fundo do corredor. Haviam ainda alguns garotos despreocupados que tiravam dinheiro das carteiras para dar para eles mesmo "você ganhou a aposta" ou algo do genero, era o que eles murmaravam. De fato todos, todos os alunos naquele saguão, estavam olhando para os seis jovens que conversavam animados.

James e Lilian andavam abraçados, trocando risadas e cochichando coisas baixas entre eles, james beijava a testa de Lilian e eles pareciam dois pombinhos apaixonados. Renée e Lupin brigavam por um pedaço grande de chiclete (aqueles que vendem em "fitas" e ele é todo enrolado), rindo ao ver a situação ridícula deles. Marrie e Sirius vinham logo ao lado, de mãos dadas e se cutucando.

- Porra, por que eles tem que nos olhar assim? – perguntou Sirius irritado incarando feio alguns garotos que não paravam de olhar maliciosamente para a saia de Marrie.

- Dane-se amor, você sabe que eu não ligo! – Disse Marrie sorrindo sem se importar.

- Bem, EU me importo! – Sirius gritou na frente de um grupo de garotos antes de sair bufando pelo corredor.

- Ai ai, esse Sirius nunca muda! – Disse Renée satisfeita com seu chiclete.

- Certo que não! – disse Lupin abraçando a namorada pela cintura e dando um beijo na bochecha. – Mas ele tem razão, esses olhares estão muito...

- Malvados. – disse James fechando a cara ao ver um grupo de garotas assanhadas do primeiro ano sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

- A Marrie está certa James – disse lilian beijando o garoto apaixonadamente, deixando todas as garotas morrendo de ciumes.

- Você não entende, meu amor – disse James sentando-se em uma das mesas redondas do saguão – Essas pessoas podem ser muito... MUITO más! Está vendo aquele grupo de garotas atiradas alí no canto? – ele perguntou preocupado apontando para um grupo de garotas do primeiro ano.

- O que o Romeu aí está tentando dizer – disse Sirius colocando um braço em volta do meu ombro – É que ele já pegou, pra não dizer outra coisa, metade do colégio e todas elas vão se ficar super má-comidas agora que ele tá namorando sério e...

- CHEGA Sirius! – disse Marrie rindo exageradamente e falsamente arrastando empurrando o garoto para trás – O que eles querem dizer é que esse pessoal todo que babava em cima de nós vão ficar brabos porque nós estamos namorando...

- Mas isso não é problema querida – disse Renée preocupada – A gente não liga! De verdade!

- Galera galera – disse Lilian se levantando e olhando séria para os cinco amigos que a encaravam preocupada – Eu vim de LONDRES, e não do fim do mundo! Eu sei quão más as pessoas podem ser, eu sei como algumas garotas podem ser... "bitches" e tudo mais! PAREM de me tratar como se eu fosse uma estrangeira perdida – disse Lilian com um ar superior encarando eles orgulhosa.

- HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! – eles riam ao mesmo tempo enquanto faziam um grande abraço grupal em volta da garota – TADIIIINHA!

- Aaah, ninguem merece – Lilian disse levando a mão na testa e rindo junto com eles.

Fácil, era isso que a vida era para eles. Não é que eles não se importassem com os olhares e fofocas que apareciam... Na verdade alguns deles estavam realmente preocupados com o rumo que aquelas bocas má faladas podia resultar na vida dos casais. Mas eles eram felizes, jovens e apaixonados, e eles não deixariam que NADA tirasse isso deles... Pelo menos era o que eles acham até agora.

- Porra, essa merda vai acabar mal – disse James para Sirius encarando seriamente um grupo de meninas sentada em em cima de uma das mesas da biblioteca, provocando ele seriamente. Ele já havia ficado com todas.

- Relaxa e leva na vibe boa, mérrmão! – disse Sirius fazendo uma cara tão nojenta para as garotas que elas se afastaram – Viu?

- Não sei quanto tempo a gente vai aguentar... – disse o jovem de olhos claros largando os arquivos de lado, ele não precisava estudar para ir bem.

- Cara, o que tá acontecendo contigo? Nunca te vi assim! – disse Sirius jogando as coisas de lado também – Potter... DUUUUDE! Vai dar tudo certo!

- To com um pressentimento ruim – James baixou a cabeça na mesa enquanto encarava as mensagens amorosas no seu celular, trocadas com Lilian.

- O potter ainda tá emo? – perguntou uma voz conhecida atrás dos garotos.

- Até que se prove o contrário, sim. – disse Sirius se espreguiçando e colocando os pés em cima da mesa, dando espaço para Lupin se sentar na cadeira na frente da mesa deles.

- Porra dude! Que foi? – perguntou o mais polido do grupo.

- Ele tá "com um pressentimento ruim" – disse Sirius imitando o amigo.

- Vai se fuder – disse james rindo do amigo.

- Cara, se abre com a gente vai! – disse Lupin da forma mais engraçada do mundo – Nós vamos te amar apesar de tudo!

- Ah! Agora eu to tranquilo! – disse James rindo – Não não... falando sério. Essa porra vai acabar mal!

- Que porra? – perguntou Lupin com um tom de preocupação na frase.

- Esse relacionamento. – disse James suspirando.

- Ah amor, nós três sempre vamos ficar bem, apesar das fofocas – disse Sirius abraçando o garoto e rindo.

- Merda! Eu to falando sério – disse james rindo enquanto afastava o amigo.

- Meu, essas fofocas são a coisa mais idiota do mundo! Essas mal-comidas só tão putas porque não vao mais poder se agarrar com você na biblioteca, na sua casa, na cafeteria...

- Na sala de aula, na sala dos professores, no armário de vassouras – disse Lupin rindo enquanto completava a série de lugares onde James já tinha ficado com garotas.

- Isso aí, todas essas porras! Elas só tão brabas por causa disso, mas semana que vem elas vão descobrir que acham o Jake um gato e vão esquecer da gente.

- Você não tá falando do Jake... o cara que vesta a roupa de MASCOTE do nosso time de hockey, tá? – perguntou James ironicamente.

- Tanto faz, tanto faz! – disse Sirius voltando ao normal – Sério, não se preocupa! Essas bostas são sempre passageiras!

- Por mais ridículo que eu me sinto em dizer isso... O Sirius tem razão – disse lupin rindo após ter levado um empurrão do amigo – Essas garotas e garotos daqui são super "momentaneos", depois das férias ninguem vai nem mais notar a nossa existencia! E outra, cara, a gente AMA elas! Vai dar tudo certo por isso! Nada pode estragar nosso amor.

- Isso aí dude! Não se preocupa – disse Sirius girando a chave do carro no dedo.

- Eu sei... O problema é que eu já desconfiei da Lils uma vez... E eu não quero que aconteça de novo. Porrra! – disse James levando as mãos na cabeça.

- Não vai acontecer James, não se preocupe – disse Lupin colocando uma mão no ombro do garoto e olhando no fundo dos seus olhos – Agora vamos achar aquelas louquinhas porque eu já to morrendo de saudades daquela loira!

- Apoiado! – disse Sirius guardando os materiais e seguindo o amigo. – Vamo lá James, ANIMAÇÃO! As férias tão chegando – ele completou com um sorriso completamente malicioso.

- Seus putos! – disse James rindo verdadeiramente enquanto seguia os amigos. A vida era linda, ah se era!

**XxXxX**

- Então é verdade que vocês estão juntos MESMO? – perguntou pela décima vez uma das garotas "eu faço qualquer coisa para ser popular" para Lilian.

- Sim meninas, nós estamos – disse Lilian rindo da pergunta pela milésima vez.

- Sério Meninas, CHEGA! Se vocês quiserem saber de mais babados vão querer ficar querendo – disse Marrie já boçejando das perguntas.

- Marrie! – disse Renée severa – É muito melhor elas saberem das histórias por nós, que são verdadeiramentes, do que pelos boatos ridículos que vão começar a circular.

- CERTO! – disseram as quatro aspirantes a populares em conjunto – E sem falar que nós A-D-O-R-A-M-O-S vocês, e queremos defendê-las depois que começarem a falar barbaridades de vocês – disseram as quatro fãs sinceras e em conjunto.

- É Marrie, deixa de ser chata – disse Lilian se divertindo verdadeiramente com as garotas da oitava série.

- Humpf – respondeu Marrie olhando para o além.

Desde o início da semana, as garotas já haviam sido "abordadas" por diversos grupos de garotas. Algumas delas queriam saber a história apenas por curiosidade, e seus olhos brilhavam ao falar com o trio. Outras só estavam TÃO bravas que precisavam confirmar "da fonte" para saber se era verdade. Outras não estavam nem aí, mas gostavam de uma boa fofoca. Tudo parecia estar em controle... Aparentemente, se você continua a ser uma pessoa legal, os boatos não sooam TÃO absurdos, e as pessoas não querem "passar adiante" histórias de pessoas simpáticas.

James e os garotos também estavam lidando bem. A maioria dos "caras" do colégio ao verem eles largavam "mandando bem, vocês hein?", ou entre risadas diziam "seus filhos da puta, tão pegando as mais gostosas!" ou apenas "Eu queria ser tu!". Então tudo parecia estar bem. Claro, alguns deles ainda os chingavam, e Sirius já tinha QUASE se metido em três brigas por isso, era um esquentado. Mas no fundo eles estavam levando isso numa boa, muito na boa.

- Fala aí Lili! – disse Snape empolgado ao ver a garota finalmente sozinha, passeando sorridente pelo pátio aberto do colégio e indo em sua direção – Beleza?

- Ô! Supimpa! – ela respondeu rindo – Eu estou ótima, e você?

- Tô bem também! Mas você e o James hein? Andando com os populares, sendo assunto de fofoca, tendo que responder as perguntas mais chatas feitas pelas pessoas mais chatas do colégio... Com está essa vida de rockstar?

- Ah Snape, não é assim! – ela disse ainda sorrindo e dando um empurrão nele – Eu estou feliz, MUITO feliz! Não pensava que esse lugar poderia ser tão bom e bem, ele está sendo – ela disse sorrindo para o sol que brilhava forte no seu rosto.

- Entendo... Mas eu pensei que você odiasse ele! Pensei que você não fosse o tipo de garota que é foco de fofocas – ele disse agora sério – Sei la...

- Espera Snape! Não faça um pré-conceito meu! Eu tive sim meus problemas com o James, GRAVES problemas! Mas só, nós resolvemos e estamos bem agora! Fofocas são inevitáveis, mas você pode "amolecê-las", como nós tentamos fazer.

- Humpf, sei. – ele disse ainda sério encarando os olhos dela – Eu só tenho medo que você se machuque...

- Mas por que será que todos me tratam com uma flor delicada? – ela perguntou um tanto quanto indignada – A dor faz parte da nossa vida! Eu vou me machucar uma hora ou outra, então dane-se! Se é para eu me machucar, que seja por alguem que vale a pena! "Muitos vão te fazer chorar, você só tem que decidir por quem vale a pena sofrer"

- Droga, você tratando dessa forma fica difícil de discutir – ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Você não consegue ficar feliz por mim não é mesmo? – ela disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Eu estou feliz por vocês... Não estou mentindo! Mas a fofoca vai querer acabar vocês... Os três garotos mais bonitos e populares do colégio junto com as três garotas mais bonitas e populares? Você já devia saber que muitos aqui vão querer destruir vocês! – ele disse sério e triste.

- Snape, você é o meu melhor amigo aqui! Por favor, fique feliz por mim! – ela disse pegando na mão dele – Eu preciso de você comigo, entende? – ela sorriu sincera.

- Claro Lilis, eu jamais te negaria isso – ele riu dando um penteleco no nariz dela – Mas se aquele IDIOTA quebrar seu coração, eu juro que quero a cara dele!

- HAHAHAHHA! – ela riu por longos minutos, aliviada pela tensão ter sumido da conversa – Esse é o Snape que eu conheço!

- É isso aí ruivinha – ele disse bagunçando todo o cabelo dela.

- Ai pára!! – ela disse rindo e se livrando dos braços dele – Quais são seus planos para as férias de inverno? Já são semana que vem!

- Eu tenho MUITOS planos – ele disse empolgado – Mas eu não posso te contar! Me desculpe... E você?

- Ah, injusto! – ela se fingiu de braba – Ok! Então, eu o james, a marrie, o sirius, a renée e o lupin vamos para o chalé na montanha do sirius! E vai ser DEMAIS!

- Ai ai ai... LILIAN EVANS! – ele fingiu uma voz de mãe – JUIZO!

- Pode deixar mãe, prometo não fazer nada que você não faria – ela disse imitando uma criancinha.

- Ih, então você vai aprontar demais. Porque você e eu mais um chalé na montanha não iria prestar, baby – ele disse imitando a voz sedutora de James.

- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA – ela ria contorcendo-se – Você é um babaca!

- Mas você me ama! – ele disse convencido.

- Melhores amigos são um SACO! – ela disse empurrando ele – Olha, eu tenho que ir viu? Vejo você amanhã, e depois são fériaaas – ela disse em uma melodia enquanto se levantava.

- Yeah yeah, vejo você amanhã! Tchau Lils – ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e viu ela desaparecer ao longe, os cabelos ruivos brilhando ao sol, o sorriso dela mais sincero do que nunca – Se você não tivesse tão feliz, eu diria para você largar ele, ficar comigo! Você sabe que ele não te merece... Você sabe que poderia ser mais feliz comigo – ele disse sorrindo tristemente para a garota que amava e que corria para os braços do namorado dela.

O último dia de aula antes das férias passou como todos os dias de aulas antes de férias: SEM aulas! Os professores já haviam desistido de tentar ganhar a atenção dos alunos nas aulas, que só conversavam animadamente sobre as férias. Por todos os corredores corriam murmuros e planos animados. Hogwarts estava uma loucura!

- AI QUE ROMANTICO! SÓ VOCÊS SEIS? – perguntavam o quarteto de 'fãs' das meninas.

- Sim sim, mas calma, a empregada do Sirius também estará lá! Não pensem coisas erradas – disse Lilian dando uma típica fala de mãe.

- PFFF! – disse Marrie rindo da amiga – Você é uma otaria amiga!

- Ah, vai se fuder! – disse Lilian rindo, realmente, acreditar que aquelas férias seriam "jogar cartas o dia inteiro" era a maior mentira do mundo, mas como você poderia dizer as loucuras para as suas maiores fãs e seguidoras?

- Isso será LINDO não é mesmo garotas? – dizia Renée se solidariezando com as garotas, ela realmente tinha um coração de ouro – Espero que vocês também aproveitem DEMAIS as férias de vocês.

- Siiim! – as quatro responderam com os olhos brilhando.

- AI CÉUS! – disse Marrie não contendo o riso – Ok ok, vai ser tudo muito lindo, muito bacana, mas nós temos que ir agora! Temos que ir par nossas respectivas casas para acabar nossas malas porque amanhã nós estamos indo! Então garotas, muito obrigada por serem tão querias e nos darem tanta atenção, mas nós precisamos ir! Beijos tchau! – disse Marrie arrastando Lilian e Renée para o saguão do colégio.

- TCHAU MENINAS! – as quatro gritavam em coro.

- Ai Marrie você é uma puta! – disse Renée fingindo tristeza – Aquelas meninas são uns anjos e lutam com dentes e unhas para proteger nossas reputações! Você devia ser mais legal com elas.

- E EU ERA! – Disse Marrie descendo as escadas do nosso lado – Até que um dia no ano passado elas perguntaram se podiam cortar um pedaço do meu cabelo para colar nos diários delas! Fala sério, aquele foi o fim da picada!

- AHAHAHHAHAHA! SÉRIO? – Perguntou Lilian rindo enquanto abanava para algumas pessoas animadas, todos de repente os amavam, ou será que eles só queriam mais detalhes da vida privada deles? De qualquer forma, era bom ter "paz" no colégio – E o que você disse?

- ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! Né? – perguntou marrie fazendo carinha de triste.

- O que é óbvio meu amor? – perguntou Sirius envolvendo ela num apaixonado e longo beijo. Era incrível como o amor estava deixando todos eles doidinhos.

- Que eu AMO você – ela respondeu abraçando ele forte.

- Oin! – ele disse totalmente bobo. Sirius era um babaca e grosso, mas se tornava um tolinho quando estava com Marrie.

- Esses dois... – Lilian e Renée falaram o mesmo tempo.

- AMOR! – Disse Lupin abraçando Renée forte por trás, e quando eu vi eles já estavam "se engolindo" e correndo pelos corredores.

- Sobramos!

- O que? SNAPE! – Lilian sorriu empolgada – Pensei que não ia te ver antes das férias.

- Mas claro que vai me ver! – ele disse – Mas eu tenho pouco tempo sabe? Hoje de noite mesmo eu estou pegando meu avião.

- Ai que DEMAIS! E você não vai mesmo me dizer para onde você vai? – ela perguntou animada.

- S-E-G-R-E-D-O! – ele respondeu rindo.

- Boboca! – ela disse dando um empurrão de leve no braço dele. Lilian se sentia bem na presença de Snape, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nele como um irmão.

- Olha sua boba, eu tenho que ir agora – ele disse olhando no relógio – Se cuida viu? POR FAVOR Lilian, não faça nenhuma besteira!

- Ah, mesmo? – ela perguntou mordendo o labio inferior.

- HAHAHA! SIM! – ele disse colocando a mão na cara dela – Promete?

- Prometo Snape – ela disse logo antes de receber um beijo na buchecha do garoto e ver ele sair ao longe. Se ela soubesse que essa seria uma promessa que não poderia cumprir, provavelmente teria dito "vou tentar".

- Meu amor, minha linda, minha flor! – Lilian virou-se imediatamente, como num reflexo imediato, ao ouvir aquela voz doce no seu ouvido e se deparou com o belo jovem de cabelos negros e olhos claros a encarando, a envolvendo em um doce abraço – Nem acredito que ficaremos uma semana inteiros sozinhos! – ele abraçava ela com cuidado, com carinho e paixão.

- Meu lindo – ela olhou serenamente no fundo dos olhos dele enquanto tirava os cabelos caidos dos olhos do garoto – Eu te amo sabia?

- Tudo por você – ele disse antes de envolve-la em um doce e apaixonado beijo.

Ah, o amor. Tão doce. Tão, frágil...

**XxXxX**

- Filha, nós já falamos com os pais do Sirius umas cem vezes – dizia a mãe da garota sentada na cama da filha, enquanto a observava colocar todo o tipo de roupa dentro da grande mala – Já peguei o número do chalé, da empregada e até da guarda que tem perto e...

- MÃE! – Lilian disse rindo sem parar – Nós somos responsáveis, NÃO SE PREOCUPE! Eu vou ficar bem, são apenas sete dias! – ela deu um beijo na testa da mãe.

- Eu sei que sim... Afinal, você estará com o jovem Potter – ela disse com uma malicia que não deveria existir no tom de voz de uma... MÃE.

- MÃE! – Lilian disse rindo novamente enquanto sentava-se em sua mala para fechá-la – Por favor, assim eu vomito!

- Exagerada! – disse a jovem senhora rindo.

- Ai Céus, a Renée me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que daqui a 5min está aqui!

- Menina, pára de ficar nervosa – a mãe da garota se divertia.

- Eu seei! – ela sentou-se do lado da mãe – É que eu estou tão empolgada com tudo isso que não posso evitar a adrenalina que corre dentro de mim. Obrigada mãe, muito obrigada por ter me trazido para cá!

- De nada filha – a mãe da garota disse secamente ao abraçar a filha – Acho melhor você ir descendo para dar um tchau no seu pai.

- Vou sim – Lilian pegou a grande mala e a botou nos ombros.

- E filha.

- Sim mãe? – Lilian perguntou antes de sair do quarto.

- Juizo! – A mãe da garota abriu um sincero sorriso.

- Claro mãe, não se preocupe! – A garota mentiu descaradamente, quem lembrava de juizo quando saberia da semana maravilhosa que estava por vir?

**XxXxX**

- MEU AMOR, VEM PRA MIIIIIIIM! – Gritava Sirius, pela décima vez, em direção a uma grande garrafa de Vodka – Marrie, posso levar essa também? Por favor vai?

- PUTA QUE PARIU SIRIUS! – A garota gritava apontando nervosamente para a calculadora na mão – Primeiro que nós não vamos beber toda essa bebida nem em um ano e segundo... VOCÊ ESTÁ NOS LEVANDO A FALENCIA!

- Mas eu pagoo! - ele disse choramingando enquanto se abraçava na garrafa feito um bebezinho.

- Chegou, chegou, chegou! – disse James se colocando no meio dos dois – Dá para parar de fazer escandalo? O super mercado inteiro já está nos olhando com cara de "os jovens de hoje em dia e bla bla bla."

Era simples. Todos os jovens se encontraram no melhor, e mais caro, super mercado da cidade. Eles tinham muito, MUITO dinheiro para essa semana. Essa era a consequencia de ser filhos de grandes advogados, empresários e médicos, como eles eram. Marrie ficou encarregada de calcular todos os gastos, já que ela parecia ser a única com capacidade de parar Sirius de comprar todas as bebidas do super mercado. Sirius, como já dito, ficou encarregado de comprar as bebidas para a semana. James ficou encarregado de acompanhar os dois, e evitar que eles se matassem pelos corredores.

Lilian, Renée e Lupin ficaram encarregados de comprar as clássicas "besteiras de comer". Balas, chocolates, chicletes, babatatas chips, bolachas e todo o tipo de bobagem possível e imaginável. Jovens podiam ser tão simplesmente felizes.

- Amor! Não esquece das no mínimo dez latas de leite-condençado – disse James sorrindo quando todos se encontraram no corredor final.

- Por que xuxuuu? – perguntou Lilian como uma criança feliz.

- Uma para cada garrafa de bebida que o Sirius comprou, sabe como é, brigadeiro é obrigatório quando se tem um bebado como ele no grupo – James disse pegando Lilian no colo e saindo correndo de Sirius que gritava coisas sem sentido nos corredores atrás deles.

_**Flagra: **_Seis jovens despreocupados rindo animadamente num chique super mercado. No seu carrinho? Litros de bebidas, latas e leite condençado e besteiras comestíveis. Como era bela a amizade, o amor. Vocês não acham?

**XxXxX**

- BOM DIA LUZ DO DIA!!!! – Gritava Renée pulando em cima da cama de Lilian e Marrie – Daqui a exatamente uma hora os garotos vão passar aqui, e eu quero estar hot e linda e maravilhosa e... – aparentemente aquilo foi tudo que ela precisou dizer para que as garotoas se levantassem correndo.

- Ah Rê, vai te foder! – disse Marrie jogando um travesseiro nela – Eu quero dormir porra!

- Menina, conviver com o Sirius tá deixando o seu vocabulário LINDO! – Disse Renée sem se importar com o mau humor da amiga.

- Hahaha, assino em baixo – disse Lilian ainda sonolenta.

- Então vamos arrumar a ordem dos banhos e comer porque hoje será o começo da melhor semana das nossas vidas!

Em pouco menos de uma hora, as três jovens estavam prontas conversando animadamente na sala. Lilian vestia uma calça skinny preta com all star branco, e um elegante casaco preto de botões por cima. Marrie usava uma legging preta com botas de salto baixos por cima, com um grande pulouver azul que fazia seus olhos ficarem lindos. Renée usava uma saia de pregas verde escura, meia calça preta, sapatilhas combinando com a saia e um casaco parecido com o de Lilian, mas branco.

- Ding dong. (N/A: onomatopeia PESSIMA! Haha)

- AAAAAAAAH!!! – elas gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo deixando as torradas inacabadas para trás, enquanto pegavam suas malas e se olhavam no espelho pela última vez.

As três garotas aparecerem na frente da casa, e abanaram para os três lindos e charmosos jovens que as esperavam. Eles pegaram suas malas, e depois cada um deles beijou apaixonadamente a sua namorada. Todos entraram no carro grande e preto de Sirius e abanaram para a cidade. Tchau tchau Genève, lá iam eles, para a semana mais divertida, sedutora e inesquecível de suas vidas... Aproveitem meus queridos adolescentes, vocês não fazem idéia do que espera vocês na volta.

**XxXxX**

**N/A: Olá pessoal!**

**Sentiram a minha falta? Eu senti a de vocês! Na última fanfic recebi alguns emails avisando de "story alert" e "favorite fanfic", mas as duas gentis meninas que adicionaram a história, não enviaram review... De qualquer forma, queria agradecer a****MaryImaginary ****e a ****Mary86! ****Se vocês poderem, me enviem uma review dizendo o que estão achando da história :D.**

**Como eu disse no capítulo passado, a fanfic agora vai ter MUITOS momentos de "emoção". Alguns personagens que eram "pequenos" vão voltar com TUDO nos próximos capítulos! E falando em próximos capítulos... O próximo será sobre a viagem, os jogos de sedução e todas as aventuras que vão acontecer nessa uma semana no chalé do Sirius.**

**Espero ver vocês aqui na próxima! E já que já leram até aqui, me deixem uma review dizendo se estão gostando ou não da históriaaaa!!! :D**

**REVIEWS:**

**Sasarah:**Bem, você é doida! Ahuahuah. Suas reviews são sempre as mais empolgadas né menina? Mas eu fico super feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo! E quanto aquelas passagens... Vamos ainda botar um "suspense" no ar! Mais tarde eu revelo aqui o que elas são! Beijos

**Layla Black: **Olá Layla! Obrigada pela review! Você é uma leitora super fiel, e é sempre ÓTIMO ler o que você escreve! E sobre as passagens, eu vou revelar em um ou dois capítulos! Hahhaa, não se preocupe! O que achou desse capítulo? Beijos!

**Mudanças estão por vir, aventuras e com elas suas consequencias... Marotos marotos, aonde vocês foram se meter?**

**Até a próxima,**

**Xoxo**


End file.
